


有恶魔存在的世界观设定下半魔也会等待什么人吗

by Flower_song



Series: 有恶魔存在的世界观设定下半魔们该如何相爱 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_song/pseuds/Flower_song
Summary: 这一刻,他觉得自己其实已经爱了他很多很多年，甚至远在对方来到自己的面前，他就在等他了。





	有恶魔存在的世界观设定下半魔也会等待什么人吗

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面的话：  
> 脑洞向，复健产物，各种私设出没注意，严重OOC，一个大写的Nero苏，请不要追究逻辑性，这只是我再也不堪忍受练不好飞燕和红刀的折磨，抑制不住自己想要艹翻Nero的冲动而写的一个簧文而已。

 

Dante正在等待。

他坐在一家酒吧的柜台前，手指依次敲打着桌面。此时的心情大概就如同赶一趟没有时刻表的列车，或是赴一场没有定好日期的约会一样，所有的焦虑和绝望，都源于自己也不知道到底在等谁，又会在什么时候能等到。

这是Dante开始等待的第二天，从地狱里爬出来的第五天。当然这不是全部的事实，地狱是不可能“爬”出来的，但这过程的真正始末与枝节问题太令人望而却步，他不想用语言向任何人表述，更不愿意去回想。

不管怎么说，他回来了。呼吸着没有硫磺和酸腐味道的冷彻空气，透明煦暖的阳光浸透了大地，抬头可以看到丝带状的云层在湛蓝的天穹顶端缓缓游移。马路两侧是鳞次栉比的商店，上面挂着宛如长出了一层皮肤的暗黄广告牌和闪烁的霓虹灯。在寒冷的日子里，每个行人都维持倾身垂首的姿态，五官藏在帽檐的阴影里，下巴塞进围巾，他们步履匆匆，神色麻木。面对这些阔别已久的景色，除了这个小城镇与自己事务所相距甚远外，Dante真的找不出自己还有什么可抱怨的了。

他不是没想过骑重骑兵回到事务所，但当他骑着那个钢铁野兽在空旷的街道上发了数小时的呆后，才意识到自己像个迷路的孩子，丧失了所有的方向感，地图变成了一团扭曲打结的线条，他找不到回去的路途。

半魔便随遇而安地在这个陌生小镇的一个桥洞下昏天暗地的睡了三天，感谢斯巴达的恶魔血统，让他不惧寒冷，不会生病，也感谢这个平凡的小镇没有恶魔和歹徒趁他昏睡的期间用爪子或是匕首再捅一次他的胸口。

醒来后Dante摸遍全身的口袋，找到了一枚硬币，他靠在电话亭冰冷的玻璃上拨通了事务所的电话。

这个酒吧的老板是个怪人，Dante不想这么评价，可他确实是个彻头彻尾的怪人。

今天清晨，无人知晓的传奇恶魔猎人坐在酒吧街对面的一条长椅上百无聊赖地等待着，这位个头矮小，面目粗犷的中年男人穿过马路走过来，用带着异国浓厚口音的嗓音，温和而友善的询问他愿不愿意坐到自己的酒吧里暖和暖和，说自己昨天就注意到他了，出于为了给自己减少不必要的麻烦——比如像看着他冻死在街道对面的这条长椅上——非常希望他能进去坐坐。

Dante想都没想便开口回绝，但当他回过神来，发现自己正一直充满渴望的瞪着对面那个酒吧的明亮橱窗。

老板用宽容而理解的眼神看着他，又邀请了一次。Dante只得艰难地向对方解释，自己正再等人，而且不确定要等多久，但那个胡子几乎蔓延到耳根的男人无所谓地耸耸肩，说他可以想坐多久就多久。半魔听见了自己意志力像龟裂的冰层，发出噼啪瓦解的声响，他现在很冷（不是肉体上的）而且疲惫，再没有力气去抵挡温暖的诱惑。

于是，就是眼下的情形了。Dante坐在这家平凡干净的小酒吧里，感受着恍若河流的时间从自己身体中淌过，脑袋倦怠的向一侧倾斜。他没有坐在靠窗的位置，因为他非常清楚自己现在的样貌形容，微微下垂的眼角和鼻子上有油乎乎的脏东西，参差不齐的银灰色胡子盖满了下巴，打绺的半长头发上全是灰尘，灰色的眼睛透露出疏离涣散的茫然神情，在外套的袖口，下摆和发根处，残留的陈旧恶魔血渍散发出隐隐腥臭，他完全不需要其他人或是任何一个能映出人影的事物来提醒自己看起来是多么糟糕。

当墙上钟表的时针向着三点迟缓行进的时候，一切的喧哗仍在离酒吧很远的地方，柜台，隔间，桌椅，咖啡机和天花板上的之字型吊灯——所有的东西都半睡半醒着。中途只有两个酒鬼同往常一样，一前一后走进店里，他们分别坐在自己的专座上，等不及天黑就开始把自己灌倒。

Dante觉得自己肯定是又睡着了，自出生起便埋种在体内的某种牵绊，像一只手轻轻晃动他的指尖。他的意识重新滑回身体。有着一半恶魔血统的男人伸了个懒腰，小幅度的活动着自己僵硬的肌肉和坐到发麻的屁股。他听见门口有车辆驶过的声响，似是不经意得回首向酒吧门口投去一撇，又很快坐好。

木门下一刻被人轻手轻脚地推开，锈迹斑驳的门轴发出压抑的呻吟，Nero挂着满身的凛冽寒气和冬日午后质地脆薄的透明阳光站在酒吧的门口。

踏进室内的那一刻，年轻的恶魔猎人就感到一股混着香烟，酒精和咖啡气味的浑浊热浪扑面而来。他侧头屏息了一瞬，感受自己被湿冷寒气浸透的发丝为此慢慢变得干燥。Nero的目光像套索一样扫视着光线昏暗的屋子，看到背对自己坐在吧台前的Dante，松懈紧绷的嘴角前，习惯性地先微微蹙眉。

他摘下吸足潮气而变得沉甸甸的长围脖，穿过空荡荡的桌椅走向对方。

“嘿，Dante。”Nero用一种全然不像是与久别重逢的朋友讲话的平静语调向他问好，音信全无的数月不过是几个小时。

被叫到名字的男人抬起银灰色的眼睛，他们的目光交汇在一起。

“好久不见。”年轻人的眼睛是湛蓝晴空和浅绿色透明晶体的奇妙熔合，有一种只有在温柔的野兽眼中才能观察到的多思敏锐。

Dante还是一言不发，头都没点一下，只是毫无生气地打量着对方。

Nero的头发比上次分别时长长了一些，几缕霜白色的发丝被寒风吹得起了静电，紧贴着疏旷光洁的额头，他看起来与记忆中的感觉不太一样，Dante慢吞吞的思索着，这孩子换了一套不常穿的行头，深黑色的羊绒大衣和立领的蓝色棉布衬衫，金色和银色的两种纽扣点缀在质地温暖的布料上，之前那条松松垮垮的牛仔裤换成了一条包身裁剪的新裤子，它连同那根惹眼的大腿绑带，诚实地将这身体主人的腿部线条展露无遗。靴子还是常穿的那双，柔软的皮面上残留着几块刷不下去的污渍和两三道陈旧的划痕。

 “哦，我还以为来接我的会是女士们呢。”Dante移开视线，有点不高兴地想，得有人颁布个法令禁止这孩子穿成这样，尤其是在自己这么落魄的情况下，他假装认命地垮下肩膀，半真半假地抱怨，“她们根本就不爱我。”

“女士们走不开，因为她们要为一个老混蛋的事务所付租金和交水电费而忙于工作。”Nero翻了翻眼睛，脱下外套在旁边的空位坐下，没好气地说。

“就好像真的有生意一样。”Dante的声音里不自觉的带着嘲讽的语气，他换了一个更舒服的姿势，用手掌撑住下巴。

“这几个月，活儿一直都挺多的。”Nero点点头，面对对方带刺的腔调他显得点迷惑不解，隐约觉得他们似乎都欠彼此一个解释。他略微前倾了身体，想要再说些什么，却不知道该怎么开口，于是对话就被斩断在这里，只余一个尴尬的尾音像从高空中垂下的一根线头，在两人之间的空气中轻轻摇曳。

Nero把衣物挂在椅背上，烟色的羊绒手套退到掌心一半的位置时，像是终于想到了接下来要说的话，又把手套重新戴好。

“我来迟了。”他将那线头拽下，交握双手夹在大腿之间藏了起来。

“比我想象中的要快。”这怪异的举动勾起了Dante的好奇。

Nero皱眉摇头：“你打来电话的时候事务所没人，工作时都是妮蔻帮忙接电话，我回来后也没能及时注意留言。”Dante这时听出了对方掩藏在声音里那日夜兼程赶路带来的疲惫。

“等我听到的消息的时候，已经是很晚了。”Nero抬手飞快的擦了一下鼻尖，又放回腿间，平淡的语气中夹杂着一丝难以察觉的愧疚，“让你久等了。”

“说起你的那个热情的搭档，怎么没见她跟着你？”年长的恶魔猎人在脑中推算着两地之间的距离，眼前浮现出那个一头深色卷发，满脸雀斑的戴眼镜女孩。

“她有一项特殊任务，姬莉叶最近和一个医生相处的不错，需要有人看着点他。”年轻的恶魔猎人眯起眼睛，把眼眸隐藏在长长的银白色睫毛背后，露出一副吃到了酸东西的表情。

“你居然会同意她和别人约会？”这次Dante露出的惊讶神色是真心实意的，在自己没有注意到的时间里，这个年轻人在顾自成长和改变着。

Nero咋舌，把视线转向一旁，“姬莉叶想谁约会都是她的自由，从来不需要经过我的同意。而且萨斯顿医生不是别人，他……他人不错，对姬莉叶是认真的，而且他懂她，尊重她，最重要的是……”他抓了抓头发，带着一丝被迫为那个男人说好话而产生的烦躁情绪，“最重要的是他让她开心。事实上这是他们第3次约会了。见鬼！妮蔻最好没有擅离职守！”

“这么说你是一个人来的？开着那辆房车？”短暂的惊讶过后，Dante的注意力重新回到上个话题，他带着点迟疑，一边喃喃自语，一边把头扭向门口，当然除了陈旧的木门，墙壁和被窗户切割出的一块街景，他什么也看不到。

“我借了一辆车。移动事务所有妮蔻一半的产权，我不能一个人把它开出来，而且，它也有点太过招摇了，”Nero又一次下意识的想要摘掉手套，动作到一半赶忙停下，他转移了话题，“如果你在担心洗澡和睡觉的问题话，过来之前我在3个街区之外的一家旅馆开好了房间。”

“你把一切都想到然后还安排好了？”Dante愕然。

“当然他妈的不是了，这全是姬莉叶的主意，背包里没有换洗的外衣，”年轻的恶魔猎人乜斜着对方，把Dante从头到脚检视了一番，“在她的预想里你可没脏成这样。”

这回轮到半魔皱眉头，但笑容始终挂在嘴角。

“嘿！如果你在地狱里摸爬滚打好几个月的话，你看起来也会跟被拎着后脖领从下水道里揪出来的一样。”他用装出来的，被冒犯的不满声音为自己申辩。

“原来你清楚自己现在是什么鬼样，”Nero挑眉，转而用目光一寸一寸的扫视着这家简单整洁的酒吧，“这家店的老板没有把你当成一个流浪汉赶出去，也是个奇迹。”正说着，他的视线就对上了一个来自陌生人的好奇目光。

“有什么需要我付钱吗？”Nero那张日益疏朗的脸庞上换上了一副常见的，戒备的无辜表情。

酒吧的老板自始至终倚靠在吧台的另一端，但从银白色短发的年轻人进门的那一刻起，他的心思就已经不在手中的报纸上了，虽然他强迫自己的眼睛随着铅字走，听觉却刻意落在两人的交谈上，最后，他向自己战无不胜的好奇心投降了，放任窥察的目光低空掠过报纸的边缘，在那两张英俊的脸庞之间逡巡。

“不，不，他什么都没点，即使我说要给他免费的咖啡，也被拒绝了。”因偷窥和窃听被发现，男人短粗的，鸡蛋型的脑袋呈现出羞愧的绛紫色，他摸了摸自己光秃秃的头顶，干脆自暴自弃地的坦白道，“其实，是我主动邀请他进来的。”

“呃，谢谢，我想我是不是应该点什么。”Nero瞪大了双眼，因半是惊诧半是感谢的心情，那难以准确描述色彩的虹膜变成了明亮的湖绿色，戒备的神情被一种鲜活的羞涩替代，他回头给了Dante一个“你又做了什么”的埋怨眼神。

“我什么都没做。”半魔举起双手，无辜地说。

“不不，不用在意。这是个误会，”男人像是急于更正自己刚刚草率的回答一样，连忙补充道，“我退役后曾在这城镇上的退伍军人服务处工作过一段时间，不过现在接管了家族产业。休息的时候我会去收容所当义工，所以，我认识这小镇的每一个流浪汉。”

Nero凝神倾听着，那注视的姿态让老板萌生奇怪的念头，希望这双颜色动人心弦的眼睛能更长久的停留在自己身上。

“当看到这个新面孔摇摇晃晃的出现在大街上，还带着我再熟悉不过的那种神情，你知道的，我自然而然的以为他是……”男人挥了挥宽大笨拙的手掌，像是把没有说出口的话语都拍进了空气里，他粗声粗气地说，“我本想如果今天没有人来接他，等打烊后就送他去我服务的那个收容所。”

但那没有讲出的话语的声音已经像透明的，带着咖啡和香烟味道的干燥气块，轻轻地在Nero和Dante的周身飘荡了。

“不管怎么说，谢谢。”Nero停顿了片刻，真诚地向对方道谢。

“坦白地说，我很高兴这是个误会，能有人来接他……这很好。”老板感慨地笑了笑。

所以他不是一个怪人，只是一个背负着过去，有着自己故事的平凡人类，Dante把眼睛藏进银灰色刘海投下的阴影里，向酒吧的老板轻轻颔首，默默地修正了自己对男人的看法。

“等下来你要带他回家？”老板并无深意的接着问道。

“这得问他，是他打电话说需要有人来接，于是我就来了。”Nero回答男人的问题，目光却锁定在Dante的脸上，他讲话时神情放松自然，带着那些惯有的可爱小动作——眨眼睛，耸肩和微微蹙眉，最后他嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，“不过，可以肯定是，我要带他去洗澡。你现在闻起来像只山羊。”

最后这句是冲Dante说的。

 

=====================================

 

他们走出干燥温暖的酒吧，在这之前Nero和Dante坚持付了两杯咖啡钱给老板作为感谢。湿冷的空气舔舐着两人裸露在外的皮肤，幸好Nero口中那辆借来的车，就停在街道不远的拐角处。

那辆菱角分明，款式复古的铁锈色福特轿车在午后的阳光下看起来分外显眼，车身是标准的四座容量，透过干净的车窗，里面有包着深色皮革的座椅，变速杆和面板上的银色配件闪闪发光。

“这可不像是辆随便就能被借出来的车。”Dante不由自主的围着它转了一圈。

“这是我们邻居的车，他已经习惯了。”Nero轻描淡写地耸耸肩，先一步钻进车里，把放在副驾上的，看起来就分量十足的，大而扁平的棕色手提箱扔到后座上，为Dante腾出空间。

“你带着武器？”半魔挑眉打趣道，“我还以为你只是来接我的。”

“这是为了接你而特意带上的，因为你就是个行走的麻烦，有备无患总是好的。”年轻人探身把副驾的车门从里面打开，示意对方进来。

Dante没动，他望着那被精心保养，并散发着好闻的味道的皮革座椅和干净脚垫，不禁有点犹豫。

“干嘛？”Nero不耐烦的用手指敲打着方向盘，“要我给你铺上报纸吗？”

“我没这么想。”Dante心虚地移开视线，为自己这么轻易就对方被戳中心里的想法而感到难堪。

以往我才是最神秘难懂的那个，他苦涩地想。

“是啊，那就快点把你的蠢屁股挪上来，相信我，它载过更糟糕的乘客，你外套上的污渍不会比一个七岁男孩的呕吐物更具有杀伤力。”Nero拍了拍座椅，带着一丝调侃向对方保证道，“只要你记得以后报销清理费就好。”

他的轻松态度消除了Dante的局促感，半魔摇头笑了笑，弯腰钻进了车里。等他坐稳，银色短发的司机咬着下唇发动车子，带着手套的双手紧握着方向盘。轿车沿着主路向前直行，酒吧所在的街道被抛在他们的身后，在第二个路口地方，Nero打灯朝左拐转弯，酒吧就彻底消失在视野里。

差不多10分钟以后，铁锈色的福特轿车在一家看起来也有些年头的快捷旅店的门口停下。

Dante一手抱着装有洗漱用品和干净内衣的背包，一手拿着房间的钥匙被撵了下来。

“你先回去洗澡，”Nero没有熄火，把视线瞥向左侧回忆，自己记得两个街区外好像有一家大型超市，那里应该可以买到对方穿的衣服，“我去买点东西。”

“等我回来，咱们去吃饭。”他补充道，“这附近有家披萨店。”

浑身脏污的半魔欣然从命。

 

=====================================

 

旅馆的装潢还算干净整洁，不过Dante没有心情细细欣赏评价。他找到两人位于旅馆二楼的客房，打开门看到正对的墙壁上有一扇不小的窗户，可以看到对街的低矮楼房，商店招牌和林立的电线杆，这景色算不上赏心悦目，但房间的采光不错，不需要开灯也十分敞亮。

半魔甚至都没有往里多走一步，他踢掉鞋子，脱下外套，长裤和上衣，把别在身后的象牙白和黑檀木放在柜子上，直接走进右手边的盥洗室。

防水吊顶上的白炽灯投下暖色的光晕，Dante打开背包，里面放着成双的洗漱用品和干净的内衣，还有一本诗集，Dante认得那个东西。他把它塞进背包的最底层，用毛巾和衣服将它重重埋住。

Dante打开淋浴的花洒，不等水温适合就脱光自己站在下面。

硬质地的凉水拍在头顶和身上的瞬间，他不禁打了个寒颤，合眼仰起头，想象是一场冬季的冷雨落在自己的身上。

过了一会儿，水温渐渐变得适宜，Dante伸手将它调高。

冒着柔软白色雾气的热水冲刷着他的皮肤，汇聚成一股股的水流，淌过他仿佛刀刻般的挺拔鼻梁，严整英俊的面颊和喉结凸起的项颈；淌过宽大的肩膀，厚实的胸背和结实精壮的腰腹；淌过他平静状态下的粗长阴茎和沉甸甸的囊袋；淌过肌肉隆起的大腿和紧致的小腿，最后淌过线条优美的脚踝一路流进地面瓷砖上的地漏中。Dante等待着烫热的流水把自己身上的疲惫和痛苦连同污渍一起带走。

但结果令人失望得可怕，那些混沌繁复的念头反而在他松懈的时候趁虚而入，迁进他的大脑夹杂在凌乱而交错的回忆画面里。这时候Dante非常疲顿，他再没有逃跑的力气或是编织谎言的借口，于是他想起了自己的失败，是什么让他萌生出这次或许会有所改变的错觉；他想起了自己的失而复得，然后又再一次失去；他想起了自己的等待，时间从千百万个缝隙中流逝，而为什么那个人始终不肯留下来？

是从什么时候起，自己开始等待，不，不是等待，是企盼，从什么时候起，自己的等待变成了企盼，企盼着一个有意的终场，企盼着寻找和等待的旅程可以落下帷幕。Dante不敢再往下想，他睁开眼睛，打开沐浴露倒在手上，他强迫自己集中精神只去想清洗自己的每一个步骤和细节，并不停循环着这些字句用来清空自己的大脑。

等他洗好的时候，盥洗室里水汽缭绕。

Dante嫌弃地从背包里拎起那个叫做内裤的玩意，瞪了好一会儿，才勉为其难地穿上，他伸手擦了擦被雾气覆盖住的镜面，准备刷牙和刮胡子。

那一小块带着水渍的玻璃模糊的映出他的胸膛。五天前那里曾有一道被长刀贯穿造成的开放性伤口，现在已经愈合了，一层光滑而富有弹性的皮肤取代了开放的伤口带来的空洞，疤痕的颜色正由鲜嫩的红色向白色转变，如果他能吃点东西，用不了一个小时，它就会与其他皮肤融合在一起。没有人会知道这身体的主人经历过怎样的磨难和伤害，一切都随着逐渐弥合的皮肤消失不见，他的……他们的过往是永远不留任何痕迹的。

Dante静默地注视着镜子里自己的身体，垂下视线，他心灰意懒地刷过牙，又草草刮完胡子，把一条毛巾盖在头上，走出了盥洗室。

 

=====================================

 

Nero拎着手提箱和纸袋推开门，发现Dante光着上身，只穿着一条姬莉叶找出来的，图案愚蠢可笑的平角短裤，坐在紧挨浴室的软椅上睡着了，歪向一侧的头上还滑稽的挂着一条毛巾，支棱出来的发梢呈现出潮湿的铅灰色。他的整个身体以一种精疲力竭的可怜姿态瘫在那里，诉说着对睡眠的迫切渴求，以至于都来不及再多走三步躺到床上去。

他就这样出神的凝视着沉睡的Dante，缓缓放下手里的东西，摘掉围脖和手套放在一旁的架子上。他一边拾起散落在地毯上的衣服，一边慢慢前行，最后Nero站在距离对方几步之遥的地方，既不敢再走近，又舍不得走开，柳橙色的阳光透过玻璃往屋内投下一道斜阳，Dante就睡在那道光线里，赤裸胸膛和手臂上的汗毛被染成金黄色，厚实的胸膛随着每一次呼吸而上下伏动。他听见血液撞击耳鼓的阵阵声响，一些晦涩荒唐的想法在心底膨胀，但是自身的尊严和怯懦可能这辈子都不会允许他将之付诸于行动。

Dante没有一丝要醒来的迹象，始终绝望而痛苦地沉睡着，仿佛他被判了终生颠沛流离不能安歇的苦刑，而这是他最后一次获得休憩的许可。Nero因这个忽然而至的念头内心涌起一阵酸楚，喉咙里像是被粗暴的塞进了一块红魂石那样的难受，他深呼吸了几下，把这个想法摇出脑海。

他把脏衣服挂在衣架上，走过去轻踢了两下椅子，Dante缓缓醒过来，仿佛从他刚刚栖身的梦境来到Nero的身边有很长很长的一段路途要走。

等对方看向自己的目光有了聚焦，Nero把崭新的红色外套和长裤上衣，扔在年长恶魔猎人的脸上。

“穿好衣服我们去吃饭。”

“我不饿。”Dante迟缓地扯下衣服抱在怀里，茫然的环顾四周，好像对自己为什么会出现这个地方的整个始末毫无印象，“我现在只想睡觉。”

Nero抿了一下嘴角，这才觉得屋里很热，大衣让他的额头，鼻尖和后背正在冒汗。他把双手插进衣兜，在裤管的两侧上下摩擦，重心在两脚之间转换。

Dante盖着外衣，躺回椅子重新闭上眼睛，这样等对方掉头走开的时候，自己就不用再看那消失在闭合的门扉/空间后的背影。

沉默持续了一会儿，银色短发的青年显得有些不知所措，他第一次见到这样的Dante——疲惫不堪，蛮不讲理，还很……痛苦。Nero攥紧了双拳，即使他非常清楚原因，也无法改变，只能任由某种即将突破极限的怪异氛围在他们周身涌动，就像这房间的四壁和天花板正在缓慢地朝他们俩人的身上压下来，让人觉得压抑和窒息。他更加坚定自己不能把对方一个人留在这里的想法。

Nero叹了一口气，来到半魔的身旁蹲下，动作的幅度有点大，肩膀碰到了对方的膝盖，他保持着两人肢体接触的姿势，假装自己没有发现。

“你上次吃东西是什么时候？”年轻人仰着头，舒展脆弱的喉咙。

Dante沮丧的睁开眼睛，刚刚的小憩让他的头盖骨变得像质地脆薄的玻璃一样，Nero特有的清越嗓音在他的耳中产生了回响，他身体里残存的很久以前喝下去的恶魔鲜血终于全部挥发干净了，饥饿像从冬眠中醒来的野兽，穷凶极恶地撕咬着他的胃袋。自己是一时半会儿不能入睡了。

他谴责地瞪着造成这种局面的罪魁祸首，而对方正猫腰蹲坐在自己的脚边，肩膀轻触着自己的膝盖，抬头大睁着眼睛，无辜的看着自己，就好像一只犯了错误的小动物试图…… Dante倏然意识到，Nero在向自己示好，虽然非常拙劣，但他确确实实在用自己的方法试图带给自己安慰。

Dante的目光停驻在Nero的脸上，此刻对方的眼睛呈现一种深秋时节的湖面特有的静谧蓝绿色，一圈金棕色的光环围绕着黑色的瞳仁。他长久的凝视着，这孩子的眼睛会说话，他模模糊糊地想，就像鱼，像长颈鹿，像一种不会发声的温柔野兽，沉默地向自己说很多很多话。

自始至终Nero一次也没有询问起为什么在等待的只有自己，这孩子洞悉所有的痛苦，并什么都明白。

“Okay，Okay！我去吃饭，你高兴了吧？”Dante咕哝着，举起双手做出投降的姿势，心中涌出一股莫名其妙的怒火。他站起来，穿上裤子又套上了长衫，然后他不得不停下来，把手握拳，轻轻锤打着自己舒旷的额头，一些念头在他的脑子里像脱轨的列车一样，四下横冲直撞，令他无法控制。半魔光着脚在地毯上走动，用余光看到Nero正缓缓退到一旁，毫无血色的脸上带着困惑的神情。这让他心中的愤怒更加强烈，他想就这么走出去，走到街上，跟什么人，或者跟什么恶魔打上一架。他想要Nero不要再这么看着自己，想要对方跟自己发火，怒吼，质问为什么只有自己像只丧家犬一样，灰溜溜的滚回了这边而没有像说好的那样，永远的待在地狱直到腐烂！

他想要有什么人可以把这伤口重新扯开，撕裂，让他流血，让他痛不欲生。他不想痊愈。

Dante回到盥洗室，从背包里找出袜子穿好，他没有着急出去，打开水龙头洗了一把脸，双手撑在水池上用力地呼吸，他等待着狂暴的冲动过去。

过了一小会儿，他打开门走出来，重新穿上鞋子，看到那孩子依旧咬着快要出血的下唇，双手插在衣兜里，不知所措的站在一旁，Dante掐着眉心叹了口气，拿起放在柜子上的双枪别在身后，拧开房门，回头无奈地说：“你最好祈祷你找的那家餐厅的披萨足够好吃。”

那双颜色介于银与灰之间的双眸望过来的目光温和又痛苦，让Nero的后背上泛起一阵刺痛，呆呆地看着年长的恶魔猎人走出房间才回神，他只来及拎起放在门口的手提箱，便快步跟了出去。

 

=====================================

 

Nero说得不对，就某些方面而言Dante确实是个行走的麻烦，但是更多时候是那些麻烦主动找上他的，比如就像现在——那个外观好像狼人与变异蝙蝠杂交而生的丑陋“麻烦”倒挂在一条背阴小巷中的消防通道上，拖延了两人去餐厅吃饭的脚步。

“事先声明，”传奇恶魔猎人抱着双臂，不满地看着年轻的恶魔猎人甩给自己一个“我说什么来着”的眼神，他把重心放在两脚之间，用装模作样的严肃口气说，“这可是五天里我第一次见到这种东西。”

“所以？”Nero不以为然地反问，蹲下打开手提箱，绯红皇后的刀刃在透明的柳橙色阳光下反射出泠泠的寒光。

“所以？！”Dante装出一副难以置信的神情，言之凿凿地说，“你说我是行走的麻烦，但事实证明，你才是吸引麻烦到处走的那个。”

Nero把湛蓝玫瑰别在腰上，提着绯红皇后与Dante擦身而过，朝着那个恶魔走去。

“很好，那么它是我的。”他拖着声音轻蔑地咧嘴笑了一下，投给对方的匆匆瞪视中饱含警告的意味。

Dante挑眉，夸张的转了两圈手腕，微微弯腰屈膝做出一个表示“祝你玩得开心”的滑稽姿势。

发出莹莹幽光的蓝色羽翼在湿冷的空气中延展开来，可以看到气流拂过翅膀，每一根羽毛轻轻摇曳，两只恶魔的巨爪在阳光下张开五指，翻搅着浮动的尘埃。

“我还以为这个城镇很无聊，不过现在我改变对这里的看法了！”Nero点燃绯红皇后的引擎，助跑，屈膝，起跳，鬼手带着切开空气的呼啸声直接抓上恶魔的头颅，年轻的恶魔猎人跃进高空中，他用非人的敏捷速度和优雅姿态，辗转腾挪着身体，躲避敌人嘴里吐出来的火焰。

“嘿！你这个小把戏如果用在四岁小姑娘的生日聚会上，肯定大受欢迎！”Nero一边喊着一边挥动翼手调整滞空的高度，把引擎全部点燃，在对方扑打着翅膀试图调整面向再次喷射火焰的瞬间，突然起手挥刀借着火焰的推力俯冲过去，像切割牛油一样轻松的削下了恶魔的一条手臂，火焰带来的高温焚烧着伤口让血液都没能迸溅出几滴。

“你这样看起来可比刚才帅多了！不用谢我！”银白色短发的恶魔猎人朗声笑道。

巷子逼仄狭小，不是完美的作战地点，绯红皇后在砍掉恶魔的肢体后并没有受多少的阻力，仍带着她的主人冲向墙壁，Nero不慌不忙的在撞上之前一个空翻，将垂直的墙壁作为落脚点，双腿发力再次跳向空中，不给敌人丝毫喘息的余地，准备再补上一刀。

然而下一瞬，蓝色的双翼兜起强烈的风，Nero在空中强行改变姿势，侧身旋转干净利落地闪开从身后发起的突袭，大衣的下摆被气流吹得鼓胀而饱满。他屏息在躲避的同时抽出湛蓝玫瑰朝着新的敌人所在的方向连开三枪，弹无虚发。

“哇哦，原来你还带着舞伴！为什么不早点喊她出来，要知道，如果是她先遇见的我，那你可一点机会都没有！”恶魔猎人的攻击节奏没有丝毫的改变，他用余光提防忽然从身后墙壁上钻出来的恶魔，此时它正发出不成调的诡异叫声，试图用爪子捂住额头，肩膀和胸口上鲜血淋漓的弹孔。

“怎么你对这个装饰不满意？是想要他现在的造型吗？好的！我可以帮你弄个一模一样的！”

从Nero开始说个不停这点可以看出他的心情正在好转，砍杀恶魔带来的畅快让一直憋在胸口的郁卒逐渐消散。这一切进行的都很顺利，直到站在巷子尽头的Dante鬼使神差的举起象牙白和黑檀木朝其中一只恶魔开了两枪。

Nero听了到枪声，原本脸上的轻快神色一扫而空，他低头就看见自己的另一个猎物兼踏板在半空中发出一声长长的哀嚎，抽搐的肉体迅速溃烂，仿佛湿冷的空气是某种腐蚀性的气体，一阵风拂过，仅剩的一些残渣也被带去了高空。

失去落脚点的年轻恶魔猎人直接从空中跌落下来，他背上的翼手钩住消防通道上的护栏，但失重的违和感只消失了不到一秒的时间，那栏杆发出了一声不堪重负的刺耳呻吟，Nero就维持着用蓝色的半透明鬼手紧攥一节断掉的铁棍的姿势狼狈的摔在地上。

“我说过了！不要他妈的把抢我的猎物这件事当成一种习惯！”他摔在地上并不觉得疼，反倒是自尊被践踏的怒火带来灼伤般的痛感充斥着全身，Nero借着惯性翻身坐起，重新摆好攻击的架势，翼手把那节被拗断的铁管像标枪一样投掷了出去，夹带着破空的烈烈风声直接贯穿了敌人的右眼。

他用盖过恶魔痛苦嘶吼的声音朝Dante咆哮，“我他妈的自己能搞定！”

“是，是，知道了，知道了。”Dante转了个枪花，收回两把武器，有些如释重负地想，这回“好脾气的Nero”时间终于可以结束了。

一分钟后战斗一结束，Dante就后悔了，他发现自己错的离谱。

Nero把湛蓝玫瑰和绯红皇后收回手提箱，整个过程他都执着的把面向固定在与Dante的位置相反的地方。收拾妥当后，他站起来，看也不看一眼的就从对方身边径直走过，只是佝偻着背脊的模样让人产生一种仿佛深色的大衣下面藏着翅鞘的错觉。

半魔想，上一次这孩子摆出这样受伤的戒备姿态还是在自己叫他“累赘”之后。这不是“好脾气的模式”的Nero，但也绝对不是自己预想中的“怒气冲冲模式”的Nero。

这回轮到Dante小心翼翼地维持着距离跟在年轻人的身后。

他看着Nero一手拎着提箱，一手插兜，倾斜着僵硬的肩膀，从微微低垂项颈的姿态就能看出那孩子知道自己正在看他。

年轻人拖沓着脚步，不情不愿的走着，就像是正在“大步跑开”和“转身回到旅馆”这两个念头之间纠结挣扎。他们的周围环绕起一个封闭的气场，有着坚固而又透明的壁垒，紧张的氛围在这空间中酝酿发酵。

两人就这样在缓慢地，一前一后的行走着，暖色的阳光为他们投下长长的浅色暗影。拐过一个有着透明橱窗的杂货店，Dante看到坐落在街道尽头的餐厅，夸张的霓虹广告牌在明晰的天光中，急不可待得闪烁光彩。从旅馆到披萨店不远的一段距离，两个恶魔猎人却都走出了消耗一个世纪才终于抵达的错觉。

“Nero。”Dante感到自己暴露在冷空气中的双拳的拳心出了一层薄薄的汗液，他清了清嗓子开口喊对方的名字。

他快走几步想追上前面的人，但是显然对方听到了他步伐节奏变快的声音，同时加快了脚步。好吧，这确实是我活该，Dante悲惨地想。

“我知道你可以自己搞定，我只是，只是想快点解决，”他努力想找到一个恰当的借口来挽回，“我已经好几个月没有吃东西了。”好像是为了获得谅解，他立刻又可怜兮兮地补充了一句。

Nero装作没有听到的样子，顾自往前走，虽然耐心在他这里一向是稀缺物品，但他其实并不生气，好吧——不完全是生气，他需要Dante明白，这一下午自己都在最大限度地迁就和包容着他，而这种艰巨的任务一般只有温柔的姬莉叶和爱说教的克雷多才能完成。

“Nero，等等，我们得谈谈。”

被叫到名字的恶魔猎人猛地刹住脚步，他转身的速度太过突然，半魔的下巴差点撞上那个英挺又略带些稚气的鼻子。

Dante踉跄了一下，狼狈的稳住身体，边后退着边抬手捂住自己的嘴唇。

“好，我听着呢，让我们来‘谈谈’。”年轻的恶魔猎人扯出一个冰冷的假笑，举起空闲的右手在空中打了一个引号。

Dante的下巴和嘴唇并没有受伤，甚至碰都没有碰到对方，但他还是捂着嘴巴。这“禁声”的姿势像在自我的催眠，好像只有这样才能把那些不堪囚禁，试图冲破喉咙的话语统统掐灭。嗡嗡作响的声音在他太阳穴的两边响起，这让他一时半会儿不能触及任何一个音节，只能保持沉默，等待这噪音远去。

“听着，kid，我不是故意要跟你吵架。”头疼消失后，Dante终于把手放下，他拖延了一会儿，才精疲力尽地慢慢开口。“你不明白。”

“我明白，你只觉得我做的还不够好，不够快，你依然觉得我是个累赘。你就不能歇——”Nero平稳的声音里含着怒火，像正在结冰的河水。

“不是这回事。”他打断对方，有点痛苦地想，这个对话好熟悉。

“那到底他妈的是为什么！”Nero丧失了自制，怒吼起来，那双明明是冷色的眼睛此时却鲜明的几欲燃烧。

Dante张张嘴，但是什么声音都没有发出，这感觉很奇怪，他与自己的思维失去了联系，即使许许多多的话语刚刚是如此的渴望被倾述，但是现在它们全都消失的无影无踪了，那种迷失方向的感觉漫上来。

Nero眯着眼睛，静静等了一会儿，确信对方再不准备开口后，他摇摇头，眉宇间流露出那种“我就知道”的嘲弄神情，抿起嘴角，扭头准备走开。

“等等！”情急之下Dante一把拉住了Nero的右手，掌心接触到的皮肤又热又软，就像是——人类的手。

这出乎意料的触感，把Dante现在原本就一团纷乱，毫无逻辑可寻的思绪轻易的吸引过来。他就像个满怀心事的迷了路的人，回神的那刻抬起头，下一秒又迷失在全然陌生的景色之中。

Dante将那只手捧起来仔细端详，掌心的纹路和每个指腹的螺旋都清晰缜密。他用拇指摩挲年轻恶魔猎人那骨骼分明的手背，注意到对方的指甲轮廓修剪的短且圆润，此时上面涂着一层深浅不匀的粉蓝色指甲油彩，中指和无名指的边缘处已经开始斑驳脱落。Dante把目光转落到垂在身体另一侧的拎着提箱的左手，桔梗色的拇指上闪着微光。

Nero被对方无意识的温存有些吓到，愣了一瞬才想起抽回右手，然后看到Dante的视线和脸上缓缓浮现的促狭神情。

 “这是肯尼娅和瓦伦媞娜干的。”他用从牙齿缝隙里挤出来的声音为自己辩护，一边把双手背到身后，试图扣掉上面的颜料。

“很好看。”Dante收起笑容，竭力摆出一副真诚的神情说道，他也将手背在身后轻撵着指尖，Nero的体温还残留在那里。“这表明你很受女士们的欢迎……啊，虽然她们只有？”

“五岁！”Nero自暴自弃的朝着他低吼道，“你他妈的到底什么毛病？！”

“我要饿死了，字面意义上的要饿死了，只想吃披萨，喝冰啤酒。”Dante摆出一副让蕾蒂和崔西都对他没辙的无辜神情，硬着头皮说谎，祈祷这孩子能放过自己。

Nero皱眉紧咬牙齿，不想承认就在刚刚自己抽回右手的那个瞬间，皮肤刮擦皮肤产生针刺般的痒意，而自己心中的所有郁结恼火，就这么顺着右手运动的轨迹，从指尖被全部甩进了空气里。

他叹了口气，从兜里掏出几张纸钞拍进Dante的胸口。

“你先去吃饭。”Nero指了指路边的一个红色电话亭。“我得去跟崔西，蕾蒂还有姬莉叶他们联络一下。等下就过去。”他又一次向半魔妥协了。

 

=====================================

 

这间餐厅非常讨人喜欢，虽然外面的广告牌看上去有点过于花哨，但店内的布置却十分温馨整洁，大面积的窗户让餐厅看起来像一个四壁通透的玻璃匣子，边边角角的地方则贴着暖色壁纸。即使还不到正统的用餐时间，客人也络绎不绝，一进门，就仿佛能听见温度飞速上升的声音，餐厅里洋溢着一片热情友善的氛围。

Dante找了一个宽敞的四人桌坐下，他打开菜单，严肃地研究着，决心把食物铺满整张桌子。

一位金发的侍应生把一直敞着两粒扣子的制服的领口拉的更低了一些，用一种足以迷倒店里所有小年轻的步伐向正在埋头钻研菜单的有着银灰色头发的客人走过去。

“嗨~今日的推荐菜品是苹果派，非常甜美。”她讲话时不带任何口音，咬字精准，嗓音淳美动听。

Dante抬起头，目光恰好落上那对不满制服的束缚，呼之欲出的丰满胸部。他挑了挑眉，把视线移到这对胸部的主人脸上，露出充满了赞赏又不乏礼貌的笑容。

“有什么需要吗？”侍应生得到了想要的重视，回给男人一个火辣辣的眼神。

Dante没有客气，他选了自己最想吃的两种口味（不加橄榄！）要了一瓶冰啤酒，一份炸甜甜圈，一个草莓圣代和两大杯可乐。

“一个人吃有点多不是吗？”她眨眨眼睛。

“我的另一位同伴在外面打电话。”Dante故意用了一种比较含糊的说法。

“哦，这样。”笑容从她的脸上消失了一点，但她还是不死心的挤挤眼睛，转身走向吧台去下单，“马上就来。”

要么就是食物上的很快，要么就是Nero这个电话打的有点太长了。Dante狼吞虎咽的吃完了一整份披萨和全部甜甜圈后，年轻的恶魔猎人才像是终于不堪忍受外面砭人肌骨的寒意，拎着手提箱不情不愿的踱进这间餐厅。

“你点了什么？”Nero走近桌子垂下视线，下颌上新长出来的稀疏胡茬儿，和因缺乏睡眠而微微凹陷泛青的眼圈在餐厅矫枉过正的苍白光照下显得尤为明显，深蓝色大衣的下摆上几处被濡湿的痕迹，应该是恶魔的鲜血。他冷质的样貌在深色的外衣的映衬下，呈现出一种渴水植物的憔悴。

这孩子也该好好的睡上一觉，起来再刮刮胡子了，Dante一边嚼着披萨一边喝着冰凉的啤酒漫不经心的想，幸好那个背包里装着成对洗漱用品和……诗集。

这认知像一道落雷，在他的脑中轰然炸裂开来，震得他耸然一惊。Nero没有提起，没有询问，甚至可以说是平静的接受，但不等于他没有期待和误解，也正是因为误解和期待，他才会一路疾驰而来，不舍昼夜开车北上一千三百多英里，甚至可能更远，结果一场空欢喜。

Dante的胃不舒服的拧成了一团，一口气只喘上了一半，好像他的肺部不足以支持身体的主人进行一次完整的呼吸。

“没能留住那个人”变成了一个巨大而沉重错误压覆在他的背脊上。

“蜜糖，你的草莓圣代。”侍应生快乐的声音暂时拯救了他。那个胸牌上写着杰西卡的金发姑娘把冰激凌放在桌子上，她冲着新来的年轻客人挑起了眉毛，十分可爱的撅起涂着粉红色唇釉的丰满嘴巴，“哦？”

不过她很快把目光转回Dante那里，她有自己固定的喜好类型——年长，英俊又高大的。他们无疑是一家人，杰西卡暗自思忖，毕竟这两个人都有着令人过目不忘的端正面容，敏锐的眼神和罕见的银白色头发。于是她重新露出那种甜美的笑容，用手拨弄了一下长卷发，暧昧的询问自己的目标还有没有别的什么需要。

“不了，谢谢。”Dante礼貌地拒绝道。

“她喜欢你。”Nero在Dante对面坐下，从他的盘子里抢来一角披萨，看着那个侍应生愤然走开的背影，若有所思地说。

“是啊，很多人喜欢过我。”半魔不以为然的耸耸肩，继续食不知味的把桌子上的食物吞进胃里，他得给自己找点事儿做。

那个酒吧的老板也喜欢你，年轻人还在就这件事思索着，也许你自己没有注意到，但其实喜欢上你是一件非常容易，非常让人难以抗拒的事情，不过这只是灾难的序幕。一开始我也以为自己只是喜欢你，直到你把我的世界搞得天翻地覆，你不会知道的。

Nero一边暗自思忖，一边注视着对面的男人。把自己洗净，简单刮过胡子换上新衣服的Dante看起来气色好多了，只是还很疲惫，疲惫就像刚刚从地狱里爬出来一样，尽管那已经是五天以前的事了。

Nero拿过手边的可乐，用牙齿咬着吸管，断断续续地喝着，又过了好一会儿，Dante终于咽下最后一口披萨，结束了餐桌上的战斗，陷入了因吃得太饱有点昏昏欲睡的状态。而年轻的恶魔猎人还在一瞬不瞬的凝视着他。

Dante平静地歪坐在长椅，一动也不动，散发着一种难以言喻的野性的温柔，长长的刘海在他的脸上投下浅色的阴影，嘴角弯出一丝若有若无的狡黠弧度，他的眼睛——是背阴山脚下的澹薄湖泊，半透明的银灰色的虹膜上倒映着光，看过来的目光像湖水的色泽一样难以捉摸，他面容英俊令人费解。

Nero难堪的错开视线，自己对Dante的渴望如影随行。

 “被我迷住了？还是你不饿？”被观察的半魔露出一个浮于表面的哂笑。        

“哈，哈，哈，哈，”年轻人发出几个空洞的音节，他推开可乐，拿起自己盘子里的食物，咽下舌根处泛起的苦涩，声音脆的像风干的报纸，“吃你的圣代吧！”

Dante坐直身体，把那个大的离谱，已经开始融化的高热量高糖分食物拉向自己。他吃了一口，冰凉和甘甜在他的舌尖化开，顺着喉咙一路流进胃里，他觉得自己好受了一点，但当凉而甜美的味道淡去，喘过不气来的憋闷又落回了胸腔，刚刚吃下的食物在他的胃里变成了一个沉重的铅块。

半魔怅然而惋惜地对着圣代叹了口气，悲伤地意识到，不管自身的内心多么不情愿，开口发出每一个音节是多么艰难，他都必须得和Nero谈一谈。

“我很抱歉。”Dante把勺子戳进软塌塌的奶油里，看着Nero的脸庞，静静地说。

年轻人一开始为对方这句没头没脑的道歉感到一丝不解，但当他们的目光交汇在一起时就立刻反应过来。

“看来你想继续刚刚没有完成的‘谈谈’。”他放下食物，这次用两只手在空中比了比，粉蓝和桔梗色甲油把他的双手衬得十分白皙。

“刚才我确实想要故意惹恼你。”半魔老实地坦白道。

Nero惊讶地眯缝起眼睛，“这对你有什么该死的好处？”

“嗯，我本以为如果咱们吵上一架，说不定我反而比较容易……嗯，你知道，说出一直隐瞒已久的实情。”Dante犹豫地拖着声音，意有所指地说。但当Nero危险地咋舌时，他赶忙补救道，“这很蠢，我知道，我道过歉了。”

年轻的恶魔猎人觉得对方的声音中的苦涩和压抑很陌生，他注意到半魔正小心翼翼地回避自己的目光。他明白了，为了能向自己坦白，Dante正在承受着某种对自身的愤怒和不为人知的重负。

“我并没有真的在生气？”他不太确定地安慰道。

“是啊，否则你就是我见过最好哄的人了。”Dante打趣道，可闪着狡黠光芒的眼睛还是流露出了一丝气馁的神采。

“我他妈的生气从来不需要人哄！”Nero忘记了控制自己的音量，小幅度地锤了一拳桌面，在盘子，刀叉和可乐杯发出震颤的声响中，他耳尖都要红的滴血了。

从四周投射过来的好奇目光编织成了一张网，盖在他们两人的身上。银白色短发的年轻人把身体往桌下滑了两英寸，手肘戳在桌面上，微微伛背把面孔藏进胳膊和手掌内侧，拿起盘子里的披萨，装模作样的咬了一口。

“你他妈的到底想说什么？”Nero压低了嗓音，抬起浓密的纤长睫毛瞟着对方，脸上的红晕还没有完全退却。

Dante没有马上回答，他交握双手放在桌面上，罕见的紧皱眉头，流露出思索的神色，像是在梳理着脑海中的无数语句和念头，又像是在等待着声音可以自己从他的喉咙中流淌而出。就在Nero以为这次的“谈谈”也要就此告终的时候，他迟疑着口了。

“其实，我想向你道歉的不是这个。”Dante转回视线，尽管浸透在声音里的那种愤怒和压抑，真切到只要伸手就可以触碰，但他还是冲着年轻人艰难地笑了一下，“我是在抱歉让你大老远跑来接我。”

“这根本没什么大不了的。不论是我，还是蕾蒂，崔西，哪怕是再等上五个多月的时间，甚至更久，就算你跑到火星上面去，只要你回来了，我，我们也会一路跑过来接你。”Nero一手拿着披萨，用空闲的那只手掌撑住脸颊，才阻止自己把手放在对方的胳膊上，他试着想让谈话变得轻松一点，“还记得我刚刚打得那通电话吗？听到你真的回来了，女士们都高兴疯了。”

“问题就出在我回来了这件事上，”显然刚刚那些安慰的效果并不理想，Dante眉头堆起痛苦的褶皱，“按理说，我不应该一个人坐在离事务所相隔几千英里的酒吧等你，而应该是在红墓市，事务所，甚至是出现在你家的车库门口，不应该是在这里，更不应该是一个人。”他停下来，心内的痛楚让他无法把进一步把话说清挑明。

“这又不是你能决定的。”Nero感觉刚刚体内涌起的那股已经冲动过去，便把手放下，他皱眉短促的笑了笑，“这得怪现在没有坐在这里的那个家伙，是他选了这儿不是吗？”

Dante沉默着肯定。

此刻时间尚早，但冬日的太阳已经早早的开始斜照，略显倦意的光芒长长的越过街道，车辆和枝叶稀疏的树木投下长长的浓阴，只为等待着几小时后，落日沉入远方地平线那一瞬间的爆发，用自身的浓郁色彩将世界渲染。餐厅里食物的香味合着人们的欢声笑语云雨一样聚拢在这个剔透玻璃盒子的顶端，当他们默默无语时，那温暖又欢快的气块就像雨滴一样簌簌落在两人的肩头和四周。

“我看到你带着那本诗集。”Dante抖落那些透明的雨滴，再讲话时嗓音如同刚刚咽下一对蝴蝶的翅膀，干苦晦涩。

“是的，他说过让我收好，下次见面会拿回来。”Nero点点头，用在平日绝对会冒犯到对方的方法，从披萨上撕下一块放进嘴里，心不在焉地吃着。

但是现在，对方视若无睹。

“我会找到他的。”Dante语气中透出的安慰，他自己都不相信。

Nero叹了口气，把没吃几口的披萨扔回盘子里，一边用餐巾纸擦拭手指，一边后倾身体贴上椅背。

“Vergil选择留下或离开也不是你能决定的。”当Nero直白地说出那个名字的时候，Dante因为错觉中的疼痛，而感到有一瞬间的窒息。

“但我应该把他留下的。”半魔仍在审视着自己的失败，他毫不留情地嘲弄着当时的自己，“我当初还夸下海口，说要帮你看住他，可结果呢？”

他挫败地摇摇头：“我讨厌让你失望。”

“你讨厌失望，仅此而已。”我才是总辜负你的信任，而每次你又对我太宽容，Nero把视线挪向一侧回忆着，教团，阎魔刀，霓虹灯招牌和两人合作时发生的那几次危急关头，无数琐碎的画面在他的眼前纷至沓来，这让他的低语像是从夜色中的湖面上传来声音，带着彻底的放松，“事实上，你并没有让我失望，Vergil也没有，我想，他在努力实现自己的承诺，这只是第一步。”

“还有，把一切失败和错误都算在自己头上，摆出一副愁眉苦脸的怪样实在不适合你。更何况这都算不上是什么过错，更不是失败。”Nero没给对方打断自己的机会，他用一种满怀着未名期待的语调静静地诉说着，“要我说，这是一个再好不过的开始不是吗？现在，你们都回来了。”

这一次他看向Dante的眼眸深处，注视着那原本平静的湖面上荡出道道水纹。“为什么你眼望的未来是不可避免的争斗，无法挽救的绝望和永远的分离？为什么不看看现在呢，不看看眼前呢。”

“要我只贪图眼前，我办不到，因为还有许许多多的问题没有解决，你要我怎么做呢？不去想它们吗？”Dante抱着双臂向后靠坐椅背上，惊讶的意识到自己被对方的话语所触动，之前吃下去的食物开始在胃里安顿舒展，暖意在体内蔓延，那透过玻璃落在自己脖子，肩膀和鼻尖的煦暖阳光，空气中弥漫着的甜美味道，让他感到前所未有的惬意与安心。

“不。所有的问题都要解决，而且是我们一起解决，”Nero年轻英俊的面容浮现在由陌生人群与通透餐厅构成的画布之上，明净的声音从纷杂的背景中绽放。“我只是告诉你，在我看来这是一个新的开始。现在你们能回到这边，就是我想要的。而且我不会让你所担心的任何一件事情发生的，也不会让Vergil有事。”

“我原本以为自己才是最有耐心和心胸豁达的那个。”Dante虽然还紧皱眉头，嘴角却露出了这些日子以来第一个发自真心的笑容。

“而我原本还以为自己才是脾气急躁，爱钻牛角尖的那个，你知道帮助肯尼娅从创伤中走出来，让她重新讲话花了多长时间吗？”Nero有些好笑的看了对方一眼，“Vergil也需要时间，需要帮助，最重要的是，他需要有人告诉他，你们都不再是孤单一人了。”

他从盘子里拿起冷掉的半角披萨，用一种最漫不经心的姿态以自己的生命和灵魂向Dante起誓。

“不要担心，我们会找到他的。”

 

=====================================

 

绯红色的夕阳从远方地平线底部泼墨般的扩散开来，就像有什么人碰倒了一杯浓郁的草莓果汁。那颜色鲜艳的光线透过窗户，照亮了狭小的客房，其中的每一样家具都显露出年代久远的沧桑样貌，它们死气沉沉地端坐在吸光所有声音的地毯上，压出永远无法复原的痕迹。

如果不是从盥洗室传来阵阵水声，这屋子就静得仿佛死去。

Dante坐在靠窗的位置，出神的望着外面，短暂的休憩和吃饱食物之后，疲惫和困倦一扫而空，只余一丝孤独的痛楚在身体里徘徊。他努力去回忆这短短一下午发生的所有事情，但因没法集中精神，始终不能让这些支离破碎的片段凑成一个整体。

他叹了口气，收回心中的思虑，，聆听门后传来的声响，等待着。

Dante听见金属龙头被旋转拧紧，水声从急到缓，最后淅淅沥沥的静止，听见Nero光脚踩在湿漉漉的瓷砖上走动，质地柔软的浴巾擦拭身体发出窸窸窣窣的声音，他听见对方穿上拖鞋走向水盆的动静，刷毛清洁每一颗牙齿发出沙沙的声响，然后是漱口的吐水声，电动剃须刀发出震动的嗡鸣，墙壁和门仿佛是透明玻璃做的一样，Nero的一举一动都清晰可见。

他等待着Nero从紧阖的门口走进来，走进这个缄默如同死去一般的房间，将他自身的生命注入，世界因此而重新活过来。

Dante越来越确信，那孩子就是具备这样一种隐秘而神奇的力量。

然后Nero会坐在离自己极近的床铺上，保养武器，与自己交谈，最后他会和自己一起睡在这间活过来的，会呼吸的黑暗房间中。

Dante刷的一下站了起来。这超出自己全部经验与预期的事态让他感到紧张，因为更多时候，他只能想象Nero沉睡在黑暗寂静的房间里，像一只温柔的野兽，蜷缩在那个他连颜色也不知道的绒被里，挺拔稚气的鼻子呼出毛绒绒的温暖气息。

意识到这点，他的心因渴望和焦虑造成一阵紧缩。

Dante在房间中来回踱步。这些年来，他们两人始终维持着一种被问及也无法回答的诡异关系，他们像朋友，像亲人，像导师与学徒，但在这友谊，亲情和师徒之情中又包含了太久的缺席，太多的隐瞒和沉默，畸形又不对等。

最重要的是，他也想不到自己会如此不由自主的，在秘密中默默地渴望着对方。这想法漫上来，化为难以言喻的焦灼，将他整个人淹没。

 

=====================================

 

Nero洗漱完毕，穿上牛仔裤，没有系腰带，只是让裤腰松松垮垮地挂在自己胯上，敞着衬衫的领子，边擦头发边往出走，他打开门抬起眼睛，被立在门前的Dante吓了一跳。

“你他妈的搞什么鬼？！”湿漉漉的年轻人本能地后退了一步。

Dante这才发现自己不知什么时候来到了盥洗室的门口，他欲言又止的动了动嘴唇。

“这么着急上厕所吗？吃坏肚子了？”

“是你洗的太久，”Dante想不出其他更有说服力的借口，只得顺着对方的讽刺硬着头皮说谎，“你至少应该订一间有两个盥洗室的客房。”

Nero挑眉，用看着一个傻瓜似的目光审视着比自己高了几英寸的年长半魔，他把潮湿的毛巾从头上拉下来，拽着布料的两头勒住自己的后颈，冷峻地说，“没带钱的家伙没资格对房型挑三拣四。”

“你要是嫌弃这里窄可以去睡走廊，”话说道一半，他忽然警觉起来，歪头乜斜着对方，“还是说，你觉得我碍事？”

这句话让Dante原本还有点神游的思绪直接冲回了大脑，他咧嘴捂住心口，用夸张的语调控诉：“你这想法是从哪里冒出来的？我只是想要用一下卫生间。”

“那就快去，不要像个白痴一样的站在这里，你是准备尿裤子吗？”Nero咋舌撇嘴，伸手毫不客气的把Dante搡进水汽氤氲的盥洗室，并用力的关上了门。

于是Dante只得真像个白痴一样，沉默的在弥漫着沐浴露香味的潮湿房间里站了几十秒钟的时间，他摁下冲水阀，洗净双手又刷了一次牙。等他出来的时候，Nero已经换上一件干净宽松的深红色半截袖T恤，坐在床边轻车熟路地给湛蓝玫瑰做分解保养，那些闪烁着金属光泽的零件和子弹躺在铺开的蓝色衬衫上。

Dante走向另一张空床，踢掉拖鞋爬上去，找了个舒服的姿势倚在床头观赏对方的一举一动。

Nero清洁和保养的手法非常干净利落，但同时又带着一点在别人注视下干活儿时的谨慎拘束。Dante细细打量着年轻人双手，染着不同颜色甲油的手指像是在弹奏乐器似的舞动着，他任由自己回想着不久前握住对方右手时的触感和残留在指腹上的温度，想要再碰触那双手的欲望在心中膨胀。

他不自然的清了清喉咙，将双腿交叉叠在一起，逼迫自己把视线平移到其他地方。他发现那本装订精美华丽的诗集在一堆衣服的簇拥中掉出背包，正四仰八叉地躺在枕头上，烫金的“V”字在繁复花纹的中心闪闪发光。

“你看过了？”他不假思索的脱口问道。

“嗯？哦，只看了一点。”Nero困惑的抬头，视线顺着Dante目光的轨迹落在那本不属于自己的诗集上。他停下手中的工作，右手在裤子上蹭了蹭才伸过去，他用食指和拇指轻轻捏住封皮的一角，仿佛那书是用风干的花瓣制成的，但塞回背包的动作却非常粗暴。

“我对诗歌不太感兴趣。”当年自己还在孤儿院上学时，任教的神父很喜欢文学，便添加了一门诗歌鉴赏课程，占用了克雷多教自己剑术的时间不说，还往往要留背诵作业，那时学的太痛苦，结果产生了逆反心理。

Nero爽快的向对方坦白，紧接着又为自己辩护道，“但我不讨厌看书。”

“我能猜到。”Dante点点头，刻意过滤掉声音中意味深长的语调，轻浅地应道。

有时候父母的样貌和习惯总会神奇的显现在孩子的身上——Nero长而温和的眉型与稍显稚气的鼻子显然得自于那位不知名的母亲，但一些鲜为人知爱好和……Dante在自己的思绪即将滑向痛苦的深渊时赶忙停住。

Nero心不在焉的低哼一声作为回答，他的注意力已经回到保养枪械上。年轻的恶魔猎人重新将湛蓝玫瑰组装拼好，细心的又擦拭了一遍枪身，才把那位美人放回手提箱，拿出等待已久的绯红皇后。

对话断在这里，沉寂再度来袭，Dante不着急寻找新的话题，因为他的心思还没有彻底收回来，一边胡思乱想一边讲话对现在的他来说很难同时进行。于是在令人惬意而放松的静默中，他眯缝起眼睛，目不转睛地注视着对方开始保养爱刀。

在Nero给绯红皇后的第三个引擎上油的时候，Dante为一个忽然跳进自己脑海里的想法轻笑出声。

“说起来这是咱们第一次在外过夜。”他翘起嘴角，眨眨眼睛，“真是值得纪念的日子。”

“要么是你地狱待太久损伤了大脑，要么就是你老得开始记忆衰退，我们之前至少有四次在外面过夜。”Nero拧紧油壶放回箱子的隔间，奇怪地向对方投去短暂的一瞥，“只不过有地方和时间睡觉倒是第一次。”

“你居然记得这么清楚？”Dante在脑海里拼命寻找相关的记忆。

“因为那几次都该死的令人印，象，深，刻。”

他注意到年轻人又露出了那副不小心吃到酸东西，想吐又不能吐出来的纠结表情。

“我怎么不记得了？对你来说，和我共度的每个夜晚都这么宝贵吗？”Dante脸上逐渐扩大的笑容让年轻的恶魔猎人涌起把绯红皇后拍到他鼻子上的冲动。

“见鬼！那些回忆非但一点也不宝贵，还都他妈的糟糕透顶！”Nero脸涨得通红，他把保养完毕的绯红皇后放进手提箱，泄愤似用力合上箱子，抬起眼睛恶狠狠地威胁道，“还有，别再这么笑了，会让我忍不住想去揍你！”

“Okay，Okay，”Dante做出一副努力揉掉笑容的样子，半真半假的向对方示弱，然后他的脸上透出被回忆照亮的神采，“等等，等等，我想起来了，两年前，怀俄明，雇主是一位美貌的老小姐，对不对？那个恶魔确实挺棘手的，我说住上一晚再走，你为了省钱非要赶夜路回来，说起来多亏那晚的月亮和星星都明亮极了，你才没有迷路。”

“对，没错，但是能看到星星的夜晚只有那么一回，你还一上车就闷头睡死过去，剩下屈指可数的几次不是阴天，暴雨就是大雪。”年轻的恶魔猎人把手提箱放在入睡后一旦惊醒便触手可及的地方，他耐着性子嘲弄道，“你是有史以来最糟糕的副驾和最大的扫把星。”

“嘿！我可是故意忘记那些不愉快的部分，你就不会美化一下咱们在一起的宝贵回忆吗？”Dante从床的中央滑到床边，双脚踩上地毯站了起来，朝对方挤眼睛。

“你瞧，你总是喜欢挑拣出好的那部分，只留下自己想要记住的。总得有个人记得那些糟糕的回忆不是吗？”Nero对年长的半魔的把戏熟视无睹，他弯腰把手肘撑在自己的膝盖上，双手交握，用左手的拇指轻轻扣弄右手拇指上的粉蓝色甲油。

“所以我才是乐观，积极向上的那个。”Dante起身走到盥洗室旁的椅子上坐下。刚刚两人挨得距离太近，Nero洗完澡后身上散发出的那种无形的美妙气味实在让他分心。

“难到现在不是我比你更乐观吗？你明明几个小时前还揪着一点小事不放，觉得未来一片灰暗。”年轻的恶魔猎人轻蔑地哼了一声。

“你的乐观是出于盲目的信任，因为你什么都不了解。再说了，我这只是暂时的，而你的固执和阴沉是根深蒂固的。”Dante争辩的话语中不带任何指责的成分，虽然他眉头紧皱，但语调却非常轻快，“现在我已经重新振作起来了，像那些糟糕的的回忆，你也应该及时对它们说再见。”

你重新振作起来个屁！Nero没好气地腹诽，却没有揭穿对方的谎言。他思考了半晌，才迟疑地说道：“我倒觉得那些痛苦，悲伤的回忆也同样重要，时至今日我依然会不时记起。”

Nero的目光始终追随着Dante的身影，却并没有真的在看对方，他的眉心浮现出一条严肃的竖纹，仿佛有什么人的影子正从年轻的恶魔猎人眼前缓缓走过。

“可那又有什么意义呢？已经发生的事实不会改变，只有未来才能因为你不同的选择而改变。”Dante收敛起以往那种漫不经心的态度，认真地说道，“我还以为你明白。”

“是，我明白，你一向如此，你总是……总是看得非常长远，”Nero微微蹙眉，垂下视线露出思索的神情。“但是……”

但是这并不能抚平痛苦。

Nero想起自己第一次踏进事务所时的情景。他记不起切确的日期，但应该是几年前的一个深冬晚上，他和Dante合作完成任务回来，事务所照例被停了水电，黑暗的房间里弥漫着一股沉寂凝重的气氛。年长的半魔邀请他进来，说有个礼物要送给自己。

他拘束而谨慎的站在房间中央的位置，Dante则摸黑在一旁的杂物堆里闷头翻找。

一道冷白色的月光从窗帘的缝隙中斜照进来，将整个房间分割，在两人与房间尽头的桌子之间画出一条冷光粼粼的河，无声淌进黑暗。那也是Nero第一次见到伊娃的照片，那张照片摆放在桌面的一隅，画面上女人的容貌掩映在明白色的月光之后，让他看不真切。

现在他翻阅过往，记忆里的月光分裂了空间，变成一道不可逾越的深渊，将他们与伊娃的照片隔开，就像站在梦境的两端，Dante和Vergil的母亲站在对面世界的边境上，Nero和Dante站在这边。他不知道当年躲藏在黑暗衣柜中的Dante的心境如何，他只知道唯一能让Dante不再痛苦的方法就是带他去他母亲的身边，或是将他的母亲带回来。

然而梦境的另一端永远无法企及，哪怕自己拥有再多的力量，也终究不能变成连接两端的桥梁，把Dante送到他母亲那里。

但是现在，他可以把Vergil重新带回到Dante的生命里，带回到自己的生命里。

这个念头在Nero的心底像火焰一样燃烧。

“就像你说的，我确实什么都不了解，但我就是有这种……直觉？我能感觉到你很痛苦，他也很痛苦。每个人回避悲痛的方式也有所不同，你不愿意回首过往，而他，Vergil，或许选择离开是他表达痛苦的一种方式？”在他讲话的时候，那澄澈湖绿色的眼睛始终注视着那双半透明的银灰色的眼眸，“要我说，你们两个真的需要坐下来，好好的谈一谈。”

“而且我并没有盲目的乐观，我也很担心，和你的忧虑不同，我担心……”担心他会再遇到什么不好的事情。Nero咬住嘴唇，强迫自己咽下那些话语，他不想给Dante增加更多的烦恼。

“我想尽快找到他的心情和你一样迫切，”他轻轻摇头，转移了话题继续道，我想要结束你和他的痛苦，找到他，带他回来，是我目前唯一且能够做到事情。“也许我只是目光短浅，但现在我们都在这里，我坚信没有什么事情和困难是我们一起解决不了，承受不了的。”

Dante全神贯注地倾听着，默不作声地坐了一会儿，视线长久的停驻在Nero的脸上，像在出神。

他听见自己的心跳在慢慢变得平缓，就像在一条荆棘丛生的无尽道路上不眠不休向前狂奔之后，终于可以放慢速度，脱离原来的轨道走向一条崭新的途径。他想，自己从不回望过去，只眼望未来是因为回忆太痛苦，自从他母亲关上柜门的那一瞬间，自从Vergil从自己眼前掉下去的那一刻开始，他的人生就只有前进，也只能向前，长久以来他一直置身于痛苦之中，现在这磨难终于可以走到尽头，在那苦难郁结的尽头是Nero蹙眉浅笑着朝自己伸出一只援手。

他感觉所有的事情正在得到解决，仿佛就真的像Nero说的那样，所有的一切就此重新开始。这感觉充溢到他的四肢，流进内心深处，将他的灵魂唤醒。于是Dante自然而然的站起来走过去，听凭自己心中所想，弯腰抱住对方。

Nero冰凉潮湿的头发濡湿了他的衣襟，他双臂不着力的环抱着年轻人的肩头，他没有再用力加深这个拥抱，也没有收回双手结束这个拥抱，他一直沉默而放松地拥抱着对方，持续了很长，很长的时间，仿佛这原本就是一个每天都发生在两人之间的平常举动，仿佛这拥抱本就应该一直持续下去。

“你不应该对我太好的，你这样简直要把我惯坏了。”又过了一会儿，Dante用一种Nero从来没有听过的柔和语调轻笑着说，胸口随着话语和笑意微微震颤。

“你真的不应该这么做的。”他又说了一次。

手臂之下的Nero也跟着微微打颤，他自始至终一动不动的坐在那里，像是受到了某种惊吓，又像是彻底忘记了自己手臂的存在，任由对方拥抱着自己，直到听见Dante的声音，他依旧如同沉湎于一个梦境不肯醒来般的，小心翼翼地仰起头，吻了吻对方的下巴。

Nero仿佛被自己的举动惊醒，他立刻把脸埋进对方的胸膛里。

“操，操，操，该死，见鬼。”他惊慌失措的从口中吐出一连串没有意义的脏话。

如果说一开始这只是一个激动之下的感谢拥抱，那么这个拥抱的时间，和后续展开的种种举动已经超出了正常和健康的范围。

这样是不对的，现在的情况与他的预想截然不同，Dante咬牙暗自思忖，在他的想象中，Nero会涨红面颊低吼着推开自己，又或是动作僵硬的拍拍自己的肩膀，但绝对不是眼下这个。他习惯了很多不期而遇的艳遇，不过对象是自己的侄子到是第一次。他心里清楚这样做很卑鄙，利用自身的痛苦来触动对方，利用Nero对自己的关心，这是不对的，但他心中并不后悔，因为在Nero亲吻自己下巴的时候，他所有的神经末梢仿佛都集中到了那一小块皮肤上。当两片干燥而柔软的薄唇离开自己的皮肤时，他感到一股细微的电流产生的火花在他的下巴上跳跃，迸溅。

Dante想，自己应该去回吻Nero，把他压在床垫上不停地吻他，就像把自己浪费掉的多年时光一口气都补回来似的，长长地，连绵不断地吻他，直到太阳沉没，时间不再流逝，宇宙终结。

“就像我说的，你不应该这么做的。”然而Dante只是悲哀地摇摇头，他扶着Nero的肩膀，用尽全部的意志力将自己推开，脸上带着非常严肃的神情，就像是在忍受这个动作带来的剧痛，他为了清除刚刚在脑海中浮现的那些想法闭上了眼睛，错过了Nero脸上一闪而过的痛楚，“我也……我们真的不应该这么做。”

“我得，我得去一下……”他茫然的环顾四周，虚弱地抬手指了一下盥洗室。

Dante一边说着，一边避开Nero的锐利目光，试图转身逃走。

在他侧身经过对方的身前时，那孩子突然发难。

“你他妈的给我站住！”Nero伸出左腿，用脚踝绊住Dante即将抬起的右脚，一手拽着他的衣襟向床上倒去，在对方反应过来之前，把他带倒在自己的身上，整个床架为此发出一声短促的刺耳呻吟。

两人离得如此之近，呼吸相闻，四目相对，Dante上半身斜倒在床上，双腿弯曲，右脚的脚尖陷进柔软的地毯里，只能勉强用手臂支撑着身体的大部分重量，男人隔着略微潮湿的布料感受到年轻人体温滚烫，胸腔正随着呼吸急促起伏。Dante看到男孩后颈处的短短发尾，透出皮肤的青蓝色经脉和坚硬的骨节。嗅到对方颈部皮肤蒸腾而起的那种说不清道不明的，森林深处鲜少出没的野兽一样的气息，那味道糅杂在沐浴液的人工合成的花香中，形成独一无二的气味，令人心旌摇曳。

Nero环抱住男人，结实的手臂带着同样不容小觑的热度，Dante稍显长长的刘海滑落在他的脸上，带来细微的瘙痒，他察觉到对方想要起身的动作，随即收紧手臂的力量把高大的男人牢牢拉住。

“你他妈的别想跑，给我把话说清楚了！”Nero死死攥住对方的衣领，但看过来的目光里带着与强硬语调截然相反的深切绝望。

Dante撑着身体，用像是第一次见到Nero似的眼神注视着对方。

“你他妈的到底是什么意思？”Nero的眉心皱出一道极深的纹路，短暂的爆发之后他猛然停住话头，深深的呼吸了几次，再开口时，他的声音平静下来，却难掩其中酸楚和嘲弄，“不应该？”

“你他妈的以为我不知道什么是应该，而什么是不应该做的吗？但是你以为这么多年，我没有去努力纠正自己吗？我没有想尽一切办法让自己只做‘应该’做的事吗？但是我他妈的再也受不了了，因为这颗该死的，见鬼的心就像是有了自己的意志，它在很多年前就已经不属于我了，”他痛恨自己声音中透露出的软弱，可那些话语也像是有了自我意志似的，从他的口中源源不断的倾倒而出，随之一起冲出身体的还有所有的力气，他话音愈发微弱，甚至到了最后听起来像是在喃喃自语，“我一直一直在命令它，不要试图去越界，不要再想了，不要再做梦了，但是——”

色泽明艳的落日余晖透过窗户，切割出一片楔形的光亮洒在他们交叠的身上，Nero收回视线，蹙眉去分辨逆光中Dante的依稀面容。

但是我就是他妈的做不到，因为我的心不属于我自己，它属于你。

他把那些滚落在舌尖的话语统统咽下，这些蹦跳盘旋的词组在他的脑海中通感成玻璃的碎屑，他将它们吞下，声带传来撕裂的疼痛。

Dante看过来的目光一如既往的深远而温柔，银灰色的眼睛变得浓郁，可以清晰地看到其中跃动的火花和年轻人的倒影，他耐心倾听着，等待着。

Nero死命咬着嘴唇，他尝到了自己的血。眼前这个男人是自己最初的憧憬，这憧憬热烈如火焰燃烧，只需一次，第一次，便倾尽所有，不留余地。它蛰伏自己的身体里，随着每一次呼吸与心跳，长久的沉睡着。

此刻隔着衣物传来的体温，皮肤上蒸腾而起的气味，碰触自己脸颊的发丝——Dante将那欲念重新唤醒，饱涨到几欲冲破皮肤的强烈感情让Nero甚至感到疼痛，这从身体中心永远无法触及的地方传来的疼痛把他头脑中盘旋的语句全部绊住，让他无法顺利的表达，也最终未能表达。

沉默和尘埃在光线中徜徉沉浮，最后栖息在两人的肩头，流逝的每一分钟落进泯灭所有声响的虚空里。Nero眼中的光芒随着这消失的每一分钟逐渐暗淡下去。

这太他妈的愚蠢了，自始至终Dante所表现出来的示好与无意识的温存，全都出于长辈对晚辈的爱护和感谢，再无其他。那个等人来接的电话甚至也不是打给他的，自己这个白痴在想些什么呢？！他这个白痴什么都没想，跳起来冲回寄养之家，绊倒在玄关，吵醒了一屋子的人。他翻出自己最好的衣服，妮蔻帮他问邻居借了轿车，姬莉叶一边收拾行李一边叮嘱细节。他夜以继日的赶来，处于极度兴奋的状态，只觉得世上一切的距离正在缩短之外，再感觉不到其他。但是这和对方有什么关系呢？而对方又凭什么想要自己呢？这念头在心中生了根，羞耻和懊悔就像炽热的熔岩一样涌上来。

Nero被这想法压垮，他发出一声痛苦的短促喘息，松开了搂住Dante的双臂，让对方起身。

“抱，抱歉……我，我…不是……我只是…”Nero紧闭眼睛，艰难的从唇缝中挤出的断续音节，他绝望的意识到，自己找不出任何一个能够自圆其说的借口使两人从这尴尬的处境里脱身。

“我，我也不知道自己到底是出了什么毛病。”他用沙哑低不可闻的嗓音挤出这句话，好像此刻他厌恶听见自己的声音一样。“对不起……忘了我刚刚……”

Dante不是故意一言不发的，只是压覆在Nero身上的姿势让他产生了一种压坠在肩头的重负在缓缓转移的错觉，仿佛他脑子里塞满的，仅凭自己的躯体再无法承受的纷杂思绪，此刻全部倾倒到在对方的身上。他感到全所未有的解脱与轻盈，于是理智让位给本能。

去他的应该和不应该，根植于他血脉之中，深囚于灵魂之处的恶魔低声咆哮着。这孩子闻起来太棒了，Nero的每一寸皮肤透出令人垂涎的气息，渴求尖锐到疼痛的地步，Dante的头脑被强烈的冲动所占据。他再也抑制不住胸腔处肆意翻腾的躁动，捂住对方的眼睛，倾身把对方未能说完的话悉数吞进口中。

 

=====================================

 

Nero的衬衫，T恤和毛巾散落在地毯上，那条忠实勾勒出他漂亮腿型的牛仔裤被褪到膝盖的位置，而Dante还在吻他，因为那些亲吻的感觉太好了——即是一个成年男人，又是一个年轻男孩的亲吻，热情又青涩，带着奋不顾身的劲头，就像Nero本人，而这世界上再没有谁能够像他一样。

Dante意犹未尽的用舌头舔过对方相较上唇要丰润得多的下唇瓣，稍稍支撑起身体，抬手抚摸身下人的项颈，掌心之下是突破极限般飞快跃动的脉搏，他笑了笑，视线随着手掌一路向下滑去。Nero的身体正处于由一个大男孩逐渐长成男人的阶段，这几年间不停蹿高的骨骼把他的每一块肌肉都拉伸成颀长而优美的形状，整个人看起来瘦而精巧。也许几年之后他的身体会像Dante一样变得高大魁梧，但是现在他躯体紧凑，充满了蓬勃的活力，给人一种无时无刻都在盎然生长的错觉，抚摸他的皮肤就能感觉到体内生命在血管中缓慢的流淌。

Dante注视着Nero的身体，从心底里赞美这神奇的造物，在Nero的配合下脱掉碍事的裤子，把年轻人的最后一道防线随手扔下床铺。

他用手轻轻指梳理那丛银白色耻毛，下方色素浅淡的性器早就已经勃起。有着可观尺寸和漂亮形状的阴茎随着半魔手指的动作，微微弹动，吐出一点亮晶晶的前液。

Dante拉开裤链，像往常一样等待自己彻底硬起来的阴茎急不可待地跳进空气里，但闷热的包裹感还在，他皱眉垂下视线，发现性器被一层印着可笑图案的布料阻拦，他瞪着这条愚蠢碍眼的内裤，看起来又生气又困惑。

一只涂着粉蓝色指甲油的右手紧接着伸过来，小心翼翼地勾住内裤的边缘，缓缓下拉，解放了火热硬挺的阴茎。

“你这也太他妈的夸张了。”Nero发出浸透渴求的轻叹，垂眼盯着自己一只手掌捧不过来的吓人性器，只觉得眼皮都在发烫。

这句感叹像掷进无底深渊的石子，年轻的恶魔猎人在两人粗粝急促的呼吸中不安的舔了舔嘴唇。他犹豫了片刻，回想着平日抚慰自己时的手法，开始撸动对方的粗大性器。他将火热的掌心贴合在Dante饱胀的囊袋上，轻轻揉搓，有点过于用力的攥着对方血管暴起的粗大柱身，来回上下撸动，修剪整齐，涂着桔梗色指甲右的拇指轻轻骚刮刺激着龟头上敏感的软肉。

Dante任由Nero笨拙地为自己手淫，从性器传来的感受与其说是快感不如说是舒服更适合，让人惬意的温度，忽轻忽重的力道，涂着不同颜色甲油的指甲轻轻挠着自己绛紫色的柱身和龟头，那种说不清的感触就是从高空中垂下一条线绳，在自己的眼前摇曳，在胸口和手背上瘙痒，勾引着自己一把攥住，下拉扯断，好让真真切切的剧烈快感兜头盖脸的倾盆落下。

他忽然倾身凑近Nero的头顶，在潮湿的头皮和一缕缕发丝的间隙中，都充满了年轻人的体温和好闻的味道，他闭上眼睛，让这轻柔微风一样无形气块压在自己的脸上。Dante缓缓移动，贪婪的嗅着年轻恶魔猎人散发出来的气息，他贴近对方的额头，然后是鼻梁，那孩子浑身颤抖，像只温柔的野兽一样呼出毛绒绒的温暖鼻息。他在和对方呼吸相闻的距离下，睁开眼睛，对上一双澄澈得难以言喻的湖绿色眼眸，随后他开始为准备自己今晚的主菜而行动起来，不过那双银灰色的眼睛一刻也没有离开对方。

Nero原本在Dante忽然贴近时候想要去吻他，可自己的头，脖子，嘴唇和舌头似乎被扯下来扔在了很远地方，做不出任何实质性的反应。对方看过来的视线，让自己握着粗大性器的右手的皮肤要龟裂破碎了。

他眼睛直直地瞪着年长的半魔，看对方用一种饱含身为上位者权威和自信的动作，拨开自己的双手，顶开自己因羞怯并拢的膝盖，压住自己试图缩回去右腿，不容拒绝地入侵到自己的私密空间里。

Dante像是被Nero脸上的神情取悦，他笑着亲了亲对方的额头，沉下腰部，让彼此火热的性器碰触在一起，然后他用手拢住年轻人的双手，引导他握住两人亲密贴合的阴茎一起缓缓捋动。

“嗯！”Nero耸起肩膀微微含胸，像是为了防止自己的心脏从胸口跳出来一样。

年长的半魔张弛有度的抽送着自己的阴茎，用绛紫的硬挺柱身磨蹭着Nero吐出前液的红润龟头，引导年轻人有节奏的操干着他们虚握在一起的拳头。他时不时用拇指按压Nero性器顶端的软肉，翻转手腕自上而下的来回撸动，给对方的柱身更多别样的刺激。

“啊——”Nero发出断续的叹息，小腹的肌肉一阵阵发紧，所有的快感都集中到了那里，对方手法娴熟，敏锐地的捕捉到自己每一个细小的反应，调整力度和碰触的方法，用阴茎的柱身和双手给予他最恰到好处的刺激，仿佛比他自身还更要了解怎么取悦肿胀的性器。

龟头顶端渗出的透明前列腺液早就已经打湿了两人的性器，年轻的恶魔猎人头一次发现自己可以敏感成这样，湿成这样，不过短短几分钟，就被逼至高潮的边缘，随时都能射出来。

但他还不想就这么快结束，Nero用牙齿从内侧咬破自己的腮肉，让血液的味道在自己的口腔中扩散。他挣脱出双手，放开自己的阴茎，开始专注服侍Dante的硕大性器。他试着也变换力道和角度来回撸动越发烫热的阴茎，粗壮的性器随着他的动作不时的兴奋弹动，滑腻的前液打湿了龟头，然而直到他开始觉得两只前臂酸痛不已，Dante始终没有一点要出来的意思。

他停下动作，交换了一下两只手上下的位置，气恼地朝对方抱怨。

“你他妈的就不能快点出来吗？！”

两人视线胶合在一起，Dante挑眉，嘴角的弧度呈现出一个令人Nero暗暗心惊的混沌笑容，他连忙移开视线，不满地咋舌。年轻的恶魔猎人本来就是急脾气，虽然这些年有所成长，但显然耐性没有延伸到这方面，他重新开始抚慰对方阴茎，这回舍弃了刚刚学到的所有技巧，一面毫无章法的上下撸动，一面再次偷偷咬住口腔的内壁，他也清楚此刻自己的心情是气恼多些，还是挫败更胜一筹。或许……他犹疑地和自身的尊严做斗争，好吧，虽然自己曾不小心听到过妮蔻对孤儿院里其他十六七岁的女孩们的训诫，第一次的时候，不论对方怎么请求都不可以把那东西放进自己的嘴里，但是……去他的！他又不是什么十六七岁的少女。

于是Nero下定决心，松开抚慰对方阴茎的双手，撑起身体向后撤退，准备把自己的右腿从对方结实的大腿下面挣脱出来。他只需要收回双腿，跪在床上，然后趴下身子张开嘴巴就可以……他觉得脸颊热得发涨，自己的呼吸声大到刺耳。

可当他刚刚后撤了不到三英寸的距离，Dante的身子立马贴了过来，他下意识的向后又挪动了一英寸，对方紧随其后跟了上来。

“滚开，别跟过来。”Nero不耐烦地推了一把对方。

这个带着拒绝意味的话语和举动，像是触发了Dante某个的开关。年长的半魔带着顶级食肉动物的那种压迫感直扑上来，他摁住年轻人的肩膀把人钉在床垫上，床架发出一声令人牙疼的刺耳呻吟。

年轻的恶魔猎人惊讶的抬起眼睛，正对上Dante阴云密布的脸庞。对方紧蹙的眉头让Nero同样忧虑地皱起眉心。

“我不是反悔要逃跑，你个白痴，我是要给你……”Nero猛地停下自己的辩解，他艰难的吞咽了一下，做出一个苦脸。

“妈的。”他闭上眼睛，收回了力量不再抗争，缓慢的掰开自己的双腿，把主动权彻底交付出去。

这个举动成功让Dante心中的不快被彻底抛在了脑后，他弯腰亲吻身下人的喉咙，锁骨，然后是胸膛，乳首，那挺立的粉色颗粒触感冰冷柔嫩，他伸出舌头轻轻舔舐，用牙齿叼着一小块软肉轻轻啃噬，撕扯。

Nero呼吸急促，不住地颤抖，对方干脆张嘴将颗粒含在嘴中吮吸，烫热灵活的舌尖围着充血肿起的乳首轻轻打转，反复拨弄挑逗。随着舌头每一次的舔舐和牙齿的碾磨，酥痒快意让他全身的血液都流向下腹，他低喘着，不自觉的向上挺起胸脯，暗自希望对方可以也去亲吻舔舐另一边的乳首。

然而他所期望的一直没有发生。

Dante一只手探到年轻人的下体，指腹沿着私密入口的边缘有一下没一下的按压。然后他停止对Nero乳首的蹂躏，像是故意要对方集中精神去感受般的，不加以任何润滑得撑开穴口的褶皱，缓缓将手指刺入。

“呃……”Nero咬碎自己的两排牙齿，双手同时握住对方的手腕，也没能阻止那跟手指戳刺自己内部的动作，他把左脸死死压进床垫。

Dante持续用拇指按揉穴口的肌肉，缓缓把手指抽出，用指甲刮过内部穴口处的软肉，在Nero挺立的阴茎为此抽动的时候，趁机把插进去的手指变成两个。两跟手指的宽度撕扯着穴口的肌理，坚硬的骨节顶弄温热的内壁，他缓缓开合两指，为等下塞进第三根手指做着扩张。

Nero难受得合拢双腿，夹住Dante结实的腰部，布料磨蹭着膝盖内侧的皮肤，带来干燥的痒意。

“你把那该死的衣服脱了！”他试图分散自己的注意力，同时又不甘心自己被这样单方面对待。

对于这句抱怨Dante不置可否，只是又加入了一根手指，让年轻人抗争变作哆哆嗦嗦的挣扎。他额头抵上Nero的太阳穴，鼻子在对方脸上轻轻磨蹭，像是决意就要这么衣冠楚楚的把年轻人搞到一塌糊涂。

Nero全身的肌肉微微痉挛，后穴干涩胀痛难忍，他告诉自己放松，好让对方插进来的三根手指继续扩张，但他就是他妈的做不到。此刻他忽然希望Dante能对自己说些什么。在平时他们也很少有太多的交谈，而且大多数时候对方嘴里吐不出什么好话。可是……

可是，现在实在太过安静了，不知何时Dante的呼吸声都低不可闻。

正当他浑浑噩噩，胡思乱想的时候，对方抽出手指，改为将一个更大更可怕的东西，抵住只经过草草扩张的穴口。

随着Dante的性器缓缓嵌进身体，Nero头一次觉得重复了多年的呼吸变成了一件非常陌生且困难的事情。

“操！！”他立刻把痛呼掐断在牙关里。那种被撕裂，被劈开的疼痛不同于以往自己体会过的任何一种，他不由得缩紧腹肌，蜷曲起身体，双腿紧紧夹住半魔的腰部，指甲掐进对方的手臂里。

Dante眯起眼睛凝视Nero咬唇阖目的隐忍神情，一种从未有过的巨大的满足感从体内升腾而起，刺激得他小腹紧绷，埋在对方身体里的性器又涨大了几分，撑开柔软的内壁黏膜。

他不由自主地开始小幅度的抽插碾磨。

年轻的恶魔猎人倒抽了口气，他一手抵住对方的肩膀，一手抓皱身下的床单，双脚徒劳地在床单上胡乱踢蹬了几下。

“等…等下……”

Nero不知道这个时候自己应该挺起胯部，配合对方插入的角度做出适当的调整，但又实在是疼的厉害，他只得咬牙把手插进两人之间的缝隙抚慰起自己因疼痛软下去的阴茎。

他闭紧双眼不去看看对方的戏谑的表情，忍住羞耻专注于用最快的速度重新弄硬自己，他简单粗暴的来回捋动着柱身，扣弄龟头顶端缝隙的娇弱内壁。

Dante觉得这样的Nero太令人难以把持了，明明浑身上下每一块肌肉都僵硬紧绷，却又竭尽全力的想要打开自己，展露出最柔软脆弱的地方，任由他肆意蹂躏侵犯。

他发出含糊的低沉笑声，伸出空闲的双手揉捏Nero的胸部，紧致的肌肉抓握起来，极佳的弹性胜过柔软，挺立的乳尖夹在他的指缝之间，像尚未破土而出的嫩芽，他用拇指和食指捏住那浅色的乳首，技巧性的轻撵掐弄，他啄吻着对方的脸颊，用牙齿叼着那小而圆滑的耳垂不轻不重的啃噬。

“嗯——嗯，啊。”Nero被泛上大脑的酥麻快感弄得有些睁不开眼，他仰着头露出脖颈，用牙齿轻轻咬着自己的下唇，发出细密的喘息，后穴内壁的嫩肉变得软糯不再紧绷，甚至开始不自觉的吸吮起入侵的阴茎来。

Dante不给年轻人更多放松的时间，直接抓过对方的双手压在头顶的床垫上，然后略微退出，又重重地撞回去，销魂的快意从两人相连的地方前赴后继地挤入他的大脑。

他用牙齿捕获Nero丰润的下唇，轻咬拉扯，随后放开，通体舒爽的感觉让他情不自禁的加快了侵犯抽插的速度。他松开对年轻人双手的桎梏，握上对方的髂腰肌，那里形状完美，正好能让他的手掌牢牢把控，仿佛它就是依照自己抓握时的尺寸而打造的一样。这想法让根植于血脉的恶魔愉快而兴奋的吼叫。

Dante屈从于本能，身体的控制权被内心中嘶吼的恶魔攫取，放开自己的动作，肆意去占有对方。欲望像从地狱里生长出来的藤蔓植物，它悄无声息的扩张着自己的领地，终于遍布宿主的全身，Dante看不到Nero的身影了，他身下年轻的恶魔猎人被重重叠叠的枝叶掩盖，如同透过摇曳缝隙发出细碎光芒。

他凝视着Nero，疼痛与快乐糅杂在眯成一道缝隙的眼眸和蹙起的眉心之间，就好像年轻人的脸上同时拥有两种完全不同的灼热感情。他忽然坠入一种恍惚之中，一段回忆自Dante心底深处浮现，他无法控制，只能呆呆地注视着那些琐碎的画面在自己的眼前闪过。房前花园里的植物被阳光上色，两个孩子光脚跑过回廊发出一阵声响，火光照亮了房间，母亲挂满泪水的笑脸，阎魔刀没入自己的胸口，被切割开的空间。

柔嫩而温暖的内壁被异物无数次凶狠地拖拽剐蹭，牛仔裤上的金属拉链和冰凉纽扣硌着柔软的皮肤，Dante独有的气息包裹着自己，半魔周身溢出的魔力滚烫，滴落在自己的身上，感受到的疼痛就如同他对自己的渴求一样真切。Nero在肉体上的切实痛楚与心瘾带来的快感的夹缝中挣扎，他失去了对自身的所有掌控权，发出喑哑低回的叹息。

“嗯，啊——啊，Dan，啊——Dante！”

他吃力地睁开双眼，直视Dante银灰色的眼眸，那里有化不开的浓稠欲望和痛苦，像冬日清晨弥漫的雾霭，甚至无法映出自己的身影。

“D，Dante！”难以忽视的疼痛和莫名的惊慌冲刷过他的全身，Nero在床单上蹭着头颅，发出带着气音的低吟，又唤了一边对方的名字。

这呼唤被一扇紧闭的门扉隔绝，门内的世界缄默的仿佛死去。Dante像一个沙漠中渴水的迷途旅人，像一个跌落大海中心的溺水者，像在一场飓风以摧枯拉朽之势横扫整个边境时失去庇佑的流民，他感到一种痛彻心扉的孤独。

他伸出手在虚空中摸索想把那扇紧闭的大门推开，好让自己可以看清Nero的脸庞，听见Nero的声音。Dante下意识的搂住Nero蜷曲在身体一侧的左腿，那肢体沉甸甸的，肌肉紧致，皮肤细滑，难以形容的美妙气味从那白皙皮肤下的血管中渗出，他抱着那温暖的热源，放在自己的肩上，紧贴自己的脸颊。随着对方姿势的改变，他的阴茎捅入到一个更深的位置，干涩的穴道夹得极紧，勒得他的性器有些发疼。

察觉到对方身体的抗拒，一种莫名的焦灼和渴望在Dante的胸腔中嘶吼咆哮，他想要年轻的恶魔猎人更进一步接受自己，接受属于的自己的一切，这是他全部的期望。因为Nero是掩藏在沙漠深处一口井水，无垠汪洋中一艘前来救助的船只，背脊上那对展开复又缓缓合拢的半透明双翼是最安全的蔽护之所。Dante无视神经末梢传达的警示，将自己勃发的粗大阴茎从绞紧的甬道拖拽出来，直到龟头卡在穴口才停止，他没做任何停顿，再次将性器整根捅入。他保持这种节奏和深度，一下一下碾磨着对方内穴中的每一英寸黏膜，像是要留下自己独有的气味，或是烙下印记。他像是被魇住似的，沉默地，刻板地律动抽插着，好像只有这样做才能得救，只有把对方嵌进血肉里，就能阻止孤独。

他忽然有种奇怪的错觉，只要自己松手，或是眨一下眼睛，眼前这个和自己一样流淌着斯巴达血脉的孩子的身影就会消失在闭合的门扉/空间之后，世界也不复存在了。这认知让他感到一阵恐惧，他奋力撞开那扇紧闭的门扉，然后紧接着又出现了一扇，随即又是一扇，再一扇。

那一道道大门顺次出现在他的眼前，又迅猛而残忍的次第关闭。他无法思考，只能麻木的顶开那些无穷无尽的门板。

Nero随着Dante的冲撞无助地摇摆颠簸。这性爱太过沉默了，他模糊而费力的思忖，他们就像两个空心的假人被囚禁在密不透风的逼仄空间里，笨拙且机械地进行一场交媾。疼痛，干涩，无言相对，躯体被灌了铅，一切都变得愈发沉重迟缓。然后他们开始向最深处下陷，直到下面再没有深渊，脊背触到了绝望的冰冷底部，那里是什么都没有的死寂。

Nero之前没有过这种经历，他不知道这是不是正常的。但是Dante一言不发，安静这么长的时间绝对不正常。

天色不知何时已经完全暗沉下来，霞光的余晖沉淀成没有温度的绛紫，正逐渐凝成色泽更加浓重静谧的藏青色。Nero在最后一丝昏暗的天光中注意到Dante的脸上带着饥饿，孤独的绝望神情，像正在做一个噩梦。

Nero认得这神情，也熟悉噩梦。当年他被养父母带回家中不久，每个晚上自己喘息着从噩梦中惊醒。

黑暗里可以清晰的听见睡在另一张床上的克雷多起身走向自己时，拖鞋摩擦地板发出的窸窣声响。对方走近，抬手覆上自己的头顶，煦暖的温度从自掌心透过发丝传入他的骨骼，驱散了梦魇带来的寒冷，克雷多面容的全部细节隐没在黑暗中，他开口讲话，传来的声音也是黑色的，但却非常温暖。他说——

Nero伸出双手——人类的双手，捧住Dante的脑袋，用对方无法想象的轻柔动作，珍重而温柔，仿佛拥有无匹力量的传奇恶魔猎人是一滴落在自己掌心的雨。

Dante的两颊感到掌心传来的融融温暖，两人潮湿的皮肤黏糊糊的贴合在一起。那双手将他机械的动作暂停，将他的噩梦掐断，同时还将他所有的恐惧和痛苦固定，并将那些痛苦和恐惧用惬意的温度永远消融。

“我在这里，你不会有事的。”Nero的声音是温暖的漆黑色。

穿过一扇接着一扇不断闭合的门扉后，他终于来到了尽头。在自己眼前紧闭的厚重铅门开始变换形状和颜色，最终凝固成一扇做工简洁的陈旧木门，曾经一度是深茶色的门板现已变得晦暗无光，铰链锈迹斑斑，椭圆型的黄铜把手冰凉光滑。

Dante心中已经不再有恐惧或是痛苦了，他感觉自己在等待。

然后下个瞬间，Nero轻巧地推开紧闭门扉，带着让人侧目的灿烂光芒走了进来，走进了自己的生命里。

一切都活了过来。

Nero感觉对方俯下身体，他的脸挨近自己的，那股热乎乎的鼻息拂过他的额头，眉梢和嘴唇，然后自己已经彻底麻木的左腿被轻轻放下，一双温暖宽大的手掌抚上自己的后腰轻轻揉捏。

“你还好吗？”Dante浮出梦魇的水面，气吁吁地说，一边伸手抹掉年轻人银灰色睫毛和眼角上汗珠。

“除了现在说话和呼吸的时候会疼以外，挺好的。”Nero闭上眼睛，任由对方抚摸自己的脸颊。

“我猜我应该谢谢你。”年长的半魔沉默少顷，认真的说道。

“算了吧，这么一本正经的道谢可有点不太像你。你还不如继续跟我这里油腔滑调。”Nero不假思索地脱口而出，话音刚落他就被两人这几乎印合于记忆中的久远对话逗乐，他不禁睁开碧蓝色的眼睛，朝身上的人蹙眉撇嘴笑了一下。

“哦，这听起来倒是不错。”银灰色的眼睛里同样闪过记忆被唤醒的神采，他也微笑着说，“但我还是欠你个人情。”其实是很多个。

“别在意。我帮你有我自己的原因。”年轻人清了清嗓子，迅速地擦了一下鼻尖。

Dante瞪大眼睛，毫不掩饰的惊诧写满了他英俊的脸庞。

你居然什么都记得。他无声地询问，一边自然而然的顺着对话交谈下去：“哦，那你的理由是什么？”

Nero甩给对方一个“这不是理所当然的嘛”的鄙夷眼神，一下刻，他忽然起了恶作剧的念头，语气很是调皮的抱怨道。

“还不是因为你苦着一张蠢脸时的技术太他妈的糟糕了。”

“这是个不实的指控！你看，这不挺精神的吗？”Dante装做被冒犯的样子，笑嘻嘻地伸手轻轻揉捏着Nero的阴茎——确实还是处于勃起的状态，但也仅此而已。龟头和柱身的细滑皮肤摸起来干燥柔软，没有动情溢出的前液，没有怒涨绷出的蓝色血管。但肉穴热且湿滑，咬着自己的阴茎没有一丝松口的迹象，有液体从相连的地方流下。他闻到了淡淡的血的味道，无限接近人类特有的那种甘甜中夹带着一丝恶魔血液的淡淡酸涩，如同还没醒透的红酒。

Dante像是被人扇了一巴掌，彻底清醒过来，他伸手去摸却被拦住。

“你流血了。”这不是一个疑问。

“别在意，在你道谢的时候就已经自愈了。”Nero说谎不眨眼，他把右手的五指插进对方的指缝，掌心相对，十指相扣。别在意，因为我他妈的爱你。

但是Dante不打算就这么算了，他张嘴还想再说些什么，年轻人凑过去用自己的嘴唇轻轻挨到他的双唇上，孩子气的吻了吻他又立刻退开，成功的转移了全部的注意力。

“什么，只是这种程度？”Dante装出一副又受伤又惊讶的神情。

“谁让你这混蛋总是喊我kid，所以只能得到这种程度的吻。”Nero用鼻子哼了一声，抿着双唇扯出一个略显得意的笑容。但下一秒，前所未有的羞怯和拘谨占据了他：“不过——”他收回上扬的嘴角，再一次用手指蹭过鼻尖，微蹙起眉心，竭力端出一副傲慢的神情，但不太成功。

Dante露出鼓励的微笑，看过来的目光热烈而静谧。

“如果你想要更多，那就自己过来拿。”Nero已经可以感受到自己耳朵散发的热气了，他蛮横的钩住对方的脖颈，拉近两人的距离，直到自己银色的纤长睫毛几乎触到那双半透明的银灰色的眼睛，将那尚未落尽的，叹息般的话音掩埋在彼此的唇齿之间。

 

=====================================

 

Dante站在床边踢掉碍事的牛仔裤，把上衣也全部脱下，他身上的每一块遒劲的肌肉，随着每一个动作，延展收缩，Nero目不转睛地注视着，当半魔把衣服随手扔掉的时候，他的身子不禁跟着抖动了一下，仿佛被甩在地上的不是衣服，而是他本来就几近瓦解的矜持。

明亮的银灰色眼睛透出一种混浊的温柔，Dante带着令人透不过气来的无形魄力缓缓逼近，直到压在猎物的上方。

就像海水永远被月亮吸引，Nero屈服于内心不可抵抗的引力，伸出双手着迷的抚摸着对方的每一寸皮肤。现在他们两个人都汗津津的，半魔的后脊暴露在空气中，感到一丝凉意，年轻人的温暖掌心像驱赶严寒的守夜者，不知疲倦的在那宽厚结实的后背和腰腹上来回游走。

Dante向后撤了几英寸，两手分别抓握着Nero的脚踝，将那双匀称漂亮的腿屈折往两边推开，更进一步把年轻人彻底打开。他扶着自己的阴茎，用肿胀深色的龟头一点点破开那微微翕动的红肿穴口，将原本窄小的入口直接撑到一个可以仅供自己粗大阴茎进入的洞穴。他看着自己一英寸，一英寸的重新进入那个温暖紧致的地方。

当他终于整个没入后，不禁为那紧致的触感和火热的温度轻轻吁了一口气。Dante满足的抬起眼睛，才意识到Nero弓着身子，皱眉咬紧下唇，压下所有的痛楚和不适，带着一脸夙愿得偿的解脱神情，也一直注视着全部的过程。

Dante觉得自己的心里的一个什么地方，悄无声息的塌陷了一块。就像草莓圣代化成一滩软趴趴的奶昔。

“你高兴了？”他决定给对方多留点时间适应自己的尺寸，轻笑询问道。

“还行吧。”原本没有彻底愈合的伤口再次被扯开，带来火辣辣的疼痛，被强行占满的穴内胀痛酸涩，但这感觉确实好极了，尤其是看着Dante温柔的，坚定的，把阴茎推进自己的身体里，这感觉真的前所未有的好。Nero为了试图同时掩盖内心的喜悦和肉体上的痛楚，简短的回应道。

虽然嘴上表现的很冷淡，但在对方俯身压向自己的时候，年轻的恶魔猎人还是不由自主的伸手牢牢搂住对方。

Nero的右掌像条有着无穷好奇心的鱼，它狡黠地沿着Dante腰间凸起的结实肌肉，挤进两人紧密贴合的躯体之间，逆流而上，感受着每一块腹肌在对方粗重急促的喘息下收缩延展，抵达那对饱满臌胀的胸部，细密的胸毛轻轻搔痒着掌心，Nero红着脸悄悄的咽了咽口水，侧头啄吻着对方胡子拉碴的下巴。

Dante微笑，用下巴去磨蹭对方柔软的脸颊。Nero被扎得难受，用手推他的脸，年长的半魔就趁机张嘴咬住那几根涂着桔梗色甲油的手指，他们就这么紧密相连着小打小闹了一阵子。

直到Nero觉得不再疼痛，后穴也开始饥渴的缓缓收缩时，他双腿环上Dante的腰胯，用后脚跟蹭了蹭对方光裸紧致的臀部。

半魔不需要对方再催促第二次，开始缓慢而小幅度的抽插起来。他耐着性子，深深浅浅，不疾不徐的试探着，寻找着。

在一次深入时，肥硕的龟头滑过重重褶皱内壁上的一处时，从Nero紧闭的双唇之间挤出一声高亢的惊讶呻吟。年轻人的整个身体，连同火热的甬道都跟着一阵瑟缩。被瞬间勒紧的快感让Dante深吸了一口气。

从那以后，缓慢的抽插就变成了有目的的顶撞，一开始Nero还能勉强能咽下自己的声音，不消一会儿，那些语不成调的呻吟就彻底突破了防线。

Dante为了更好的发力，用手臂撑起自己的身体。

当温暖沉重的躯体离开自己的怀抱时，Nero不满的皱眉，挣扎着向上伸出手臂，带着喝多般的迷醉，抚摸着对方腰腹，感受那里肌肉的硬度。他的身体随着对方的顶弄来回颠簸，包裹了全身的快感让他浑身无力，打颤的手掌用一种几乎是轻拂的力度，在对方的腰间断续的抓挠。

原本现在正是需要腰部用力的时候，Dante却被Nero接二连三的搔痒弄得想要发笑，彻底打乱了挺进的节奏和力道，缓缓堆砌的快感只得重头再来。他咬牙切齿地想，如果这小色鬼分不清爱抚和挠痒痒的区别，那自己就真得好好教教他了。

当Nero的双手又滑回自己腰间最怕痒的区域时，Dante抓住对方的双腕，把那两只捣乱的爪子从自己侧腰的皮肤上扯下来，他垂下视线正对上年轻人困惑的目光，此时屋外的天空褪尽了所有的色彩变成冻僵的黑色幕布，月亮却异常明亮，困倦的夜色将屋内的一切都晕染成混沌的暗影，而Nero的眼睛就是黑暗中的星光。

然后房间里的氛围改变了，那个原本一直笼罩在他们四周的透明的薄玻璃碎裂开来。被压缩至极限的某种气体在获得自由的瞬间，被两人热切的渴望引燃，然后那种爆破开来的欲望的热浪将他们吞噬。

Nero察觉到Dante想要用膝盖托起自己后腰的意图，他把自己悬在空中的双腿放下，艰难的用脚尖点着床垫，向上挺起自己的胯部。

“好孩子。”Dante微笑着夸奖道，始终攥握着他的双腕，用轻柔又不容拒绝的力量，把他的双臂牵引到悬空身子下面，然后将它们交叠固定在背部的位置。

从肩轴到被尺骨硌着的脊椎，都有点不太舒服，但还在Nero的忍受范围内，所以他听任了对方的摆布。

Dante放开Nero的手腕，捞起他的双腿，扛到自己的肩膀上。年轻人的小腿肚上的皮肤非常光滑，带着一丝凉意，此刻它们落在自己的双肩上，带来一种无比舒适又安心的重量。

不过对于Nero来说，落在背后手臂上的重量就不太那么惬意了。他听见关节发出细响，试着抽回手臂，才发现双臂被自身的重量和Dante摁在腰胯上的双手钳制得死死的。

“你这样我的胳膊动不了。”Nero皱眉，他示意对方先放下自己的双腿。

“嗯，这样你就不会捣乱了。”Dante理所当然地点点头，在年轻人愤怒的目光中绽出一个阴谋得逞的胜利笑容，重新律动起自己的腰胯。

掌握了主动权的年长半魔，听凭自己内心的渴望，迅速而猛烈的操干着对方湿漉漉的后穴，他记住了刚刚找到的最敏感的位置，每一次抽插顶撞都重重的擦过那里。

这逼得Nero发出一串透不过气的喘息，他咬牙呻吟着，下意识收紧甬道，挤出一股肠液，汁水淋漓的濡湿了两人交媾部位的皮肤，对方的银白色耻毛和囊袋。剧烈抽动绞紧的后穴压榨着Dante硬如铁石般的柱身和浑圆饱胀的龟头。

Dante眉头微蹙，呼吸被说不出来的爽意扰乱，他垂下视线，注意到Nero粉色的舌尖在两排洁白的牙齿中若隐若现。

“嗯，啊，手，啊，我……”年轻人似乎是察觉到了Dante的视线，他吃力的从可怖的快感中抬起眼皮，嗫嚅着想要跟对方说些什么。

Dante没让他把话说完，并起右手的食指和中指直接捅进Nero的口中，以依次敲击琴键的温柔力度，用指腹从容的抚过对方每一颗牙齿。随后他翻转手腕，轻轻摩挲对方敏感的上颚，Nero为此发出急促的喘息，滑软湿热的舌头立刻抵了上来，徒劳的想要阻止半魔的戏弄。但是除了呻吟着把口水淌出唇角，濡湿了男人的手指和脸颊下的床单，什么也做不到。

“唔，嗯……唔……”这无助的低哼令Dante心旌摇动，他把手指滑向对方喉咙的深处，让湿热的口腔和舌头挤压自己手指，逼迫对方发出更多好听的声音。

Dante开始不受控制的在头脑中想象，想象着Nero因喉咙里塞满了自己的粗大阴茎而发出窒息的哽咽，蹙起眉头双眼紧闭，那对长长的浓密银色睫毛投下流苏状的阴影。火热湿滑的口腔紧紧包裹着柱身和灵巧的舌头舔舐龟头。

他想象着那不同于此刻，但却一样美妙无比的另一种舒爽，自己甚至不介意对方在笨拙的服侍时不小心用上锋利牙齿，仅存在幻想中的疼痛和温暖都让他兴奋的难以自持。

Dante心不在焉的将两根手指压上Nero的舌根，俯下身体把年轻人硬挺的阴茎夹在两人结实紧绷的腹肌之间。他左手下滑指尖陷进对方柔软臀肉，向前顶胯将自己捅进更深的地方，湿淋淋的穴道内壁上的褶皱摩擦柱身和头冠带来的快感从他身体里的每一寸神经中流窜，一路反馈到大脑。他粗重的喘息着，保持着这种深入姿势，用把身下的人操进床垫的力度，开始抽插起来。

床头撞击墙壁发出有节奏的噪音，Nero染上了惊慌音色的断续呻吟合在这伴奏中，河流一样从他耳畔蜿蜒萦绕，他在头脑中设想着下一次想要对这孩子做的事情。

下一次。

Dante品味着这个忽然而至的念头，将它播种在自己脑中，让它肆意发芽生长，变得更加具体甚至派生出可行的细节。回到事务所后，在正是一天最明亮的中午，天空蓝得像是在燃烧，阳光把屋里的一切都变成了炫目的白色与浓重的暗影，他可以把Nero连拖带拽的塞进略显狭小的办公桌下，让已经彻底长开身量的男孩不得不蜷曲起背脊，折叠双膝将小腿并拢在大腿的外侧，坐在自己腿间的地板上，掌心熨帖着自己的大腿，隔着布料都可以感受融融的热度，Nero在自己的胯间抬起发梢四翘的银白色脑袋，用这两排整洁的牙齿咬住拉头解开裤子，释放自己勃起的阴茎，热乎乎的鼻息吹拂着裸露的皮肤上，然后——Dante的思绪断在这里，手臂传来的疼痛把他拉回现实。

掐着自己胳膊的半透明翼手在黑暗中发出荧荧幽光，为Nero被痛苦和惊慌弄皱的面容镀上一层浅蓝，浓密卷曲的睫毛上挂着生理性的眼泪，他浸润在黑暗中的微光里，像一颗清凉坚硬的石头，一滴剔透闪烁的水，一株于黑暗中绽放生长的植物。他含着自己的手指低声呜咽的样子像一个梦境，带着些许淫逸风情，令人心动不已。

又过了一小会儿，Dante才意识到Nero正用翼手试图推开自己，牙齿啃咬着自己的指根，有话想要从缝隙中挤出。

“昂……昂擞……”放手，我快要不能呼吸了，Nero发出模糊拖沓音节，氧气在遥不可及的地方。被反剪在背后的胳膊已经麻木，现在只是两根生硬组装在自己身体上的空心泡沫棍。他本能的召唤出自己的翼手，但也因角度的问题不好发力，效果甚微的挣扎着试图获取空气，伸进喉咙和压在舌根上的手指让他想要呕吐，对方硕大的阴茎入侵到令人难以置信的深度，撕扯翻搅着他脆弱的内里，这绝对不能归类为快感的火辣辣的涨痛裹在缺氧带来的眩晕中，衍生出一种畸形的别样滋味。

Nero只觉得所有的思绪都被什么东西一抹而空，他腰肢酸软，想不出办法，只能无助的颤抖着被对方肆意操干顶弄。

“对不起，对不起，没注意。”Dante不太情愿的抽回自己手指，扯出一道长长的银丝，他放缓了顶胯的频率和力道，低头吻掉那些泪水，品尝起来就像——他的舌尖舔过嘴唇，就像是果树花瓣上的露水，“有点走神了，我在想其他事情。”

“咳咳咳，啊…啊…”Nero被重新涌入喉管的黏稠空气呛住，他咳嗽着，脸上因窒息而泛起的燥热缓缓退却，他收回翼手把头歪向一旁，脸颊蹭在被弄湿的床单上，嘴上却依旧不肯示弱，“你，你他妈的……真混蛋……啊！”

他竭力装出一副满不在乎的样子，但无法掩饰话语中苦涩的声调。

这孩子有时真是敏感的可怕，Dante在心底叹息，把住Nero的胯部向上提拉，调整成一个方便自己发力的角度，更加快速使劲的捣弄那湿热泥泞的穴道，似是要撞碎那孩子心里和声音中酸涩。

“当然我是在想你。”他实事求是地陈述道。

身下的人明显的颤抖了一下，Dante被忽然收紧的后穴吮吸得头皮发麻，从更深处渗出的热流淌过敏感的柱身，润滑了狭窄紧致的甬道，快意像浪潮一样，一波一波的向大脑中枢涌来。也许，他有些犹疑的猜想，也许自己的话语对Nero的触动远远超出自己的想象。他放任自己沉浸在飘飘然的自得之中，冲对方眨眨眼睛，右手挤进两人身体之间，握住年轻人的阴茎。那在两人浸透汗水的腹肌之间被反复摩擦的可怜性器已然硬到不能再硬的地步了。

Dante用拇指揉捏着饱满的龟头，流出的滑腻前液打湿了手掌，他缓缓撸过烫热的柱身一路向下到达饱胀的颇有分量的阴囊，轻轻抚弄起来。直到Nero被这不上不下的快感撩拨得不自觉地摆动腰胯，将阴茎贴紧年长恶魔猎人结实的腹肌来回磨蹭，才又重新向上滑去。Dante拇指的指尖挤开顶端的缝隙，轻搔柔嫩的内壁，其他手指扣住龟头与柱身相连的位置，加快了摩挲的力度，他把热气吹进年轻人的耳朵里。

“剧透一下，全部都是关于下次我要对你做的肮脏事情。”

“啊——”就在他话音未落之际，Nero闭紧双眼，仰头用气声轻轻叫唤了一声，大腿根处的肌肉轻轻抽搐，阴茎在Dante的手中弹动，因为难以启齿的隐秘喜悦和期盼直接到达了高潮，温凉的精液喷溅在年长恶魔猎人的宽厚温暖的手上，两人的线条分明腹肌和急促起伏的胸口上。

“恩？”Dante不可置信的微微瞪大了眼睛，Nero身体痉挛带来震颤传到两人相连的地方，有着令人难以自持的温度和弹性的后穴像个贪得无厌的小口，嘬嘬吸吮似是要把粗大的阴茎就这样融嵌在内壁上一样，食髓知味的爽意席卷了他的全身。

Dante被这迫切而清晰的快感取悦，他咬牙撑过想要跟着射精的冲动，喘了口气，搂住年轻人的后背，把对方扭曲交叠的手臂从重量的桎梏中解救出来。

Nero则让毫无预兆的高潮吞噬，暂时失去了一切语言和思想，任由麻木的双臂滑落到身体两侧的床单上，没有聚焦的双眸中倒映着眼前男人的英俊面孔。

Dante愉快地揉了揉对方被汗水浸湿的短发，看着血液重新流通后带来的针刺感让Nero的手指微微抽动，颜色变得幽深的蓝绿色眼眸缓缓聚光。

“你还好吗？”他挂着极其真诚的微笑，体贴地询问道。

Nero嘴唇翕动没有回答，罢工的大脑重新开始运作，他迟钝地意识到刚刚到底发生了。

有那么一会儿，Nero的表情看起来好像是要就这么裹着床单冲出这个房间，到走廊，停车场或是其他什么地方，把自己的脸压进一个软垫里，然后放声尖叫。不过鉴于Dante一时半会儿并不打算退出来，所以Nero唯一能做的就是抬起双臂压在自己的脸上，任由羞耻的潮红从他的耳尖一路蔓延到脖颈。

“有点快，不是吗？感觉有这么好？”Dante的声音中浸透着溢于言表的得意。

“糟糕透顶！”Nero放下手臂低吼的同时毫不留情的给了对面一记直拳。

半魔没有做出任何防御，爽快的承受了对方的攻击。他装出一副疼痛不已的样子，抱着胃部弯下腰，一直架在肩膀上的年轻人的双腿随着他的动作滑了下来。

双腿掉落在床垫上，夹着Dante硬挺阴茎的后穴也改变了力道，敏感的内壁挤压摩擦着烫热的柱身和龟头，两人因不同的缘由而一起倒抽了口冷气。

“嘶——”，Nero咬牙咽下突如其来的酸痛带来的呻吟，不解恨得还想抬脚踹他。

这次Dante伸手掐住对方的脚踝，手指摩挲着那一片的皮肤，感受着掌心之下令人心旌摇的皮肤的温度，骨骼的棱角和凸起血管的走向，他把那只脚心冰凉的左脚轻轻摆放在自己的胸口，他顺着脚踝一路抚摸下去。

“果然，还是应该给你带上绑带的，”Dante的眼睛随着自己的手掌移动，停驻在Nero光滑白皙的大腿上，他想起那条穿在牛仔裤外面的漆黑皮革绑带，这两种反差鲜明的颜色让他联想到其他更多龌龊淫秽的事，不禁带着点惋惜的皱起眉，“说起来，你很喜欢不是吗？”

他一边自言自语着，抬起眼睛，视线与明显跟不上自己跳脱思维的Nero的目光交汇，于是朝挂在衣架上的皮带和大腿绑带扬了扬下巴。

“什么？”年轻的恶魔猎人顺着他的目光看去，又过了片刻，才领会了其中的意思，“那是我用来挂弹药的！跟我喜不喜欢没有他妈的一点关系！”

“我希望下次再操你的时候，你能为我戴上那条绑带，”Dante毫不在意地耸耸肩，下一秒又用满怀期待的语气进一步向对方说明，“当然，我是说，只戴着那个。”

“滚蛋！我是不会戴的！”Nero挤出自己最为凶狠严厉的表情，不顾后腰和两人紧密连接地方的尖锐警告，硬是用抵在对方心口的姿势，发力踹了一脚，他朝对方低吼的声音因疼痛和羞恼微微发颤，“我，是，他，妈，的，不，会，戴，的！”

“嗯——”面对年轻人的断然拒绝和踢踹，半魔微微后仰了一下身子，意味深长的哼了一声，露出一个在不久的将来Nero见到就会心生警觉的笑容，“我们到时候看吧。说不定你……”

年轻的恶魔猎人被对方那种胜券在握的态度彻底惹恼，他弓起身子，伸长手臂试图堵住对方那张还要继续胡说八道的可恶嘴巴。

潮湿的手掌碰触到Dante嘴角上扬的双唇，年长的半魔闻到Nero的血液从每一个毛孔渗透而出的气息，令人危险的着迷，于是伸出舌头从掌心一路舔到指缝。

年轻的恶魔猎人发出一个惊讶的音节，触火似的飞快缩回手臂。

“恶心！”对方温暖舌头在掌心留下滑腻的水痕，Nero为了让自己的谎话更具有说服力，故意花了一段长到不必要的时间在床单上擦拭。

Dante对此没做任何回应，他的思绪已经跑到了别的地方。

“Kid，Nero，Baby boy，Babe，转身。”他抱住对方极富有弹性的臀部，轻轻揉捏，变换不同的亲昵称呼，用迷惑人心的淳厚嗓音低声哄劝着，“转过身来，背对着我。”

“你想干嘛？”短发的年轻人用擦净的手掌撑起身体，近距离的注视着那双深邃的银灰色眼眸，试图能找出一丝提示，但一无所获。

“你到底想干嘛？”他显得有点动摇，直觉告诉他有点危险，却又不可避免的被Dante的甜言蜜语所蛊惑。

“听话。”半魔把生出胡茬的下巴放在他的肩窝上，拖着温柔的声音轻轻催促道。

Nero有点怕痒的向后撤了撤身子，抿嘴忍受那粗长柱身的一部分滑出穴口时带来的酥痒，他犹疑着做出扭身的动作，还在思索自己是不是应该先让对方出去再调转体位时，就被Dante捏住后颈直接摁在了床垫上。

“喂！你他妈——嗯！啊——”Dante不给他反驳的机会，搂住手感极佳的腰胯，将自己滚烫的阴茎重新深埋进瑟缩抽动的甬道里，并一气呵成的把对方翻转成双膝着地的跪姿。

这令人发指举动，让Nero发出一声被噎住的，混杂着痛楚与快意交加的绵长哀叫。他狼狈地瘫倒在床上，只觉得自己的脊柱仿佛被人从尾椎的地方生生抽离，惊出一身冷汗。

“怎么了？”凶犯装作一派天真的模样，一边不忘了把受害人调整成更方便被自己进入的姿势。

“哈啊，不，不许再这么做。”终于找回呼吸节奏的短发年轻人咬着被自己口水浸湿的床单，断断续续道。后入的姿势让他觉得自己整个人都被钉死在Dante火热硬挺的性器上，自己原本处于不应期的阴茎重新颤颤巍巍的抬起头来。

“这不是很喜欢吗？”Dante揉捏着他半硬的性器，不留任何喘息的机会，重新开始操干起来。

“呃啊！操你……啊！”Nero向后伸展胳膊哆嗦着去扒拉对方掐在自己腰上的手，蜷缩的脚趾钩皱了床单，膝盖徒劳地在床垫上反复摩擦，始终不能逃离半寸。

从肩胛骨内侧生出的翼手像两盏光芒微弱的夜灯，一只死命抵住Dante的胸膛，一只拽着他半长的银白色头发。

“呃啊……等等，停，啊，停下！”

Dante置若罔闻地抽插着，浑圆卵石般的龟头破开有着层层褶皱的火热内壁，粗长的柱身将甬道挤成与它完全吻合的形状。他感受着Nero湿滑的黏膜内壁正不住地收缩绞紧，吞吃吮吸着自己来回进出的阴茎。

直到半透明的湛蓝色的爪尖浅浅的陷进肉里，被拉扯头皮和挤压头骨的疼痛即将盖过快感，他才不情不愿的放缓了速度。在彻底停下动作之前，他把自己的阴茎捅进极深的位置，小幅度地在穴内画圈搅动。

“好的，好的，我不动了，你放松些。”Dante用完全不值得信任的语调笑嘻嘻的安抚道，他试探着慢慢压下身体，嘴唇贴上身下人汗湿的脊椎，两只鬼手带着点恐吓意味的陡然增加了力度。

“你又想干嘛？”刚刚上过一次当的Nero，戒备地问道。

“我不会做奇怪的事的，就是让你舒服点。”一边说着，他轻轻舔舐起年轻的恶魔猎人的脊背。那条灵巧的舌头像是在散步又像是在行军，漫不经心又任意妄为，途径一个骨节又一个骨节，绕着长出半透明翅膀的地方来回打转，轻柔的骚痒像一股细小的电流戳刺着早已被调动起来的神经，Nero低低的哼出声，舒服得直打哆嗦。

“感觉好些了吗？”Dante一路舔上他的耳根，轻轻问。

Nero几乎动用了全部的精神，忍耐着不要用肩膀去蹭耳朵以赶走那阵难耐的瘙痒，发光的翼手消失了，蓝色的羽毛像下在狭小房间里的一场细雪，触碰在雪白地衣上的那一瞬间便融化。他再也跪不住，软下手臂直接把脸埋在床单上。

“嗯——啊——”他发出的叫声清亮而带有鼻音的软糯。

“如果你好些了，那就我就继续了。”Dante成功的挣脱束缚的瞬间，不仅拾回一开始抽插顶撞的节奏，甚至变本加厉，他啃咬身下年轻人的后颈，啄吻着骨骼凸出的肩膀，用胡子去扎最怕痒的颈部右侧，他不再给对方任何反抗的机会，每一次的捣弄都精准的击打在最敏感的地方。那湿滑而富有弹性的甬道痉挛似得勒绞着愈发硬挺的性器，挤压着鼓胀的龟头，吸嘬讨好着不断进犯的阴茎。

Nero只觉得自己失去了时间的概念，他呻吟到嗓音喑哑，一直帮忙呼吸的嘴巴已经被风干得没有一点口水，他的舌头像只搁浅的鲸鱼，偶尔出发破碎的，无法辨识的求饶。而Dante那暴风骤雨般的操弄始终没有半分偃旗息鼓的意思，真切到几近恐怖的快感冲刷着他的每一英寸神经。

之前的沉默，疼痛和干涩仿佛全是上辈子发生的事了。

Nero全身的感官都变得无比敏锐，每一种知觉都被夸张的放大，他想自己要么已经被对方操得出现了幻觉，要么就是被操得意识必须暂时离开温暖的肉体，稍作歇息，因为他开始能注意到那些自己本应无暇顾及，或是去看到的所有细节。

比如那丛沾满了自己后穴溢出的湿滑体液的银色耻毛，随着每一次凶狠，又富有技巧的撞击，凉冰冰的摩擦着自己的臀尖，比如一滴汗水顺着Dante的眉骨用一种害羞的迂回姿态移动到他的眉心，慢慢从他的鼻梁流下抵达鼻尖，然后犹如跳下一座悬崖般滴落到自己的后颈上，还比如那遮覆在自己背脊上的高大身形和它投下的绵延起伏的暗影，现在这影子仿佛都有了重量，让半魔在余光中看起来宛如一座巍峨的高山。

他感到自己又快要到了，只需要……只需要……Nero在那几近无休止的顶弄中，艰难的挪动手臂，一点点向下够，试图抚慰自己。就在指尖即将碰触到湿润的龟头的那一刻，Dante毫不留情地将他抓住。

半魔的掌心火热，熨帖着Nero的手背，用不可撼动的力量将对方的右手平整的摁在洁白的布料上，那粉蓝色甲油在昏暗背景的作用下，也变成了一种几近漆黑的深蓝，右手还是人类手掌的模样，汗湿的柔软皮肤，硌人的坚硬骨骼，因自己过高的体温，反衬得有些冰凉。但他清楚那是由魔力凝聚而出的产物，自己所感到的一切都是Nero潜意识的投影，自内心深深处生长出的温暖，柔软和坚毅，渴望被碰触。

“放，放手！”年轻的恶魔猎人拧着脖子狠狠瞪视对方，湿漉漉的眼睛和红肿的眼角产生了完全相反的效果。

Dante只觉自己刚刚萌发出的那点爱怜心思全部泯灭在对方看过来的这一眼里，下腹一阵紧缩到疼痛的地步，他坚信自己从来没有像现在这么硬过。

“下次，让她们给你把指甲涂成红色。”他倾身去咬Nero的耳朵，热乎乎，湿漉漉的低沉声音像顺着轨道一路驶进对方的脑海深处的列车，带来振聋发聩的回响，让这孩子再听不到别的声音，只有自己，“就是我那件外衣的颜色。”

“这样，你就能一直想到我，不论是在战斗，还是吃饭，甚至在保养刀枪的时候就会想到我，”Nero咬着下唇，浑身颤栗，话语带来电流般的奇异快感让他的指尖都在隐隐疼痛，“想到我现在正对你做的事。”

Dante用膝盖顶着Nero的双腿将他打开到极限，品味着滑软内壁挤压自己的角度和力道随之改变，不变的是吸嘬挽留自己性器带来的那种密不透风的快感，像细线一圈圈缠绕匝紧，牵引着着自己往高潮的峭壁边缘走去。

“宝贝，下次我还要你在我眼前抚摸自己，用涂着红色甲油的双手自慰。”Nero觉得自己的腰要被生生撅断，膝盖骨传来的疼痛预示着那里正在形成淤青，硕大阴茎在穴内凶狠的顶弄，每一分疼痛和酸爽都清晰无比的反馈给大脑，与Dante的低语交织在一起，“直到你射出来把精液淋得手上到处都是，想象那个画面。”

“嗯——啊，别，别说了。”他紧闭双眼，强忍即将续满眼底的泪水，无助地请求道。

“这样，每当那些小姑娘们再打扮你的时候，你就会想起这件事。”传入耳中的声音染上了粗重的气音，听起来有些咬牙切齿，又带着点戏谑的味道，身上的半魔没有预兆的加快了抽插的速度，每一下都重重碾过最敏感的地方。

“她们笑着给你涂指甲，你却坐在旁边夹紧双腿，硬到流水。”

“不……啊，闭嘴啊…啊！”Nero不住地摇头，想把对方的声音甩出脑子但就是做不到。那些支离破碎的画面随着Dante的话语像一把拼图被胡乱扔进他的脑子里。

他猛地睁开双眼，任由大颗大颗的泪水坠落在床单上，也不敢再闭眼，闭上眼睛浮现的全是那些荒淫又背德的画面，羞耻带来火烧火燎的疼痛鞭笞着他的后脊，也让他的阴茎吐出亮晶晶的前液。

在灭顶而不得纾解的快感中，Nero觉得身外的一切仿佛都冻结了，他的皮肤在燃烧，心在沸腾，意识一片混沌。

“嗯啊！Dante！”他用被噎住的气音低低乞求，但自己到底在乞求什么，他也不得而知。

“Dante。”他又低低叫了一身，怒涨的阴茎随着对方的每一次撞击戳刺在床单上，渗出的前液濡湿了布料。Nero全身的每一块肌肉都在绷紧，然后下个瞬间，他的整个身体都舒展开来，腰部和双腿微微抽搐，被喊到名字的男人发出一声包裹在喉咙里的咆哮，更加大力的抽插顶弄。

当银发的年轻人终于被逼至极限的边缘时，Dante才不慌不忙地开始捋动那饱涨的阴茎，他粗暴地揉捏挤压着，抠弄最为敏感的龟头和柱身相连的地方，在一次深而凶狠的顶撞里，黏稠的精液随着年轻的恶魔猎人的身体律动一股一股的喷溅在床单和腹肌上。

“呃啊——”Nero塌下身子，不由自主地摇摆着腰胯，张开嘴，发出长长的，无声的呻吟。

Dante品评着对方的后穴因高潮抽动紧缩对自己抽插带来的美妙阻力，爽到牙根发痒，忍不住叼住嘴边泛红的耳尖轻轻啃噬。

“呼……从下次起，你再想高潮就只能靠后面。”他喘着粗气讲话的样子就像正拼劲全部的意志在对抗什么一样，原本就一片泥泞的甬道中忽然渗出一股热液，配合着柔暖内壁的吸嘬像是要把自己的阴茎溶解，将不断累积的快感直接堆砌到近乎顶峰的位置。

不过Dante不想就这么结束，Nero的滋味太好了，勾得让他想就这么时而凶狠的，时而舒缓的操上一整夜，于是他故意放缓了插弄的速度，后撤把大部分的柱身暴露在空气中，准备等快感有所缓解后再深深的捅入。

“你，啊！不许他妈的出，出去——嗯——”Nero沉溺在高潮带来快慰里已经有点神志不清了，但隐约察觉到对方的动作，误以为Dante是即将高潮想要抽身出去，于是抬手按住半魔的脖颈把他拉下来，用窒息的声音一字一顿地威胁着，但还没说完就在对方的脸颊上飞快蹭一下鼻尖。

被爱着的感觉像温热的水流充盈了Dante的全身，他想起Nero每次悄悄看向自己时的眼神——就像是在注视着自己生命中最美好的东西之一，那孩子表达感情的方式永远直白而隐晦。

“遵命。”他咧嘴傻笑，抬起手做了一个Nero最讨厌的手势，彻底把之前的念头抛到脑后。开始用像是要把囊袋都挤进后穴的力度撞击对方脆弱柔软的内里，腰胯拍打的臀肉的声音和阴茎翻搅泥泞的穴道发出的汩汩水声在忽然而至的寂静中被夸张的放大。他就着自己冲撞的频率，拖着韧性极佳的腰腹，配合着将那柔软的臀部的压向自己的阴茎，好让滑腻的穴口吞吃更多，更频繁。

在高潮即将到来之际，Dante俯下身体，扳过Nero的头，热切而缠绵的吻下去，重新湿润那干涸的口腔，与对方唇舌纠缠，似是要将人囫囵吞下。年轻的恶魔猎人疲倦而笨拙地回应着，发出微弱短促的鼻音，渐渐的，回应停止了，渡过去的口水从两人嘴角的缝隙中溢出流下。

在最后一个深入的抽插后，Dante放开那两片怎么也亲不够的嘴唇，稍稍仰头，感受着强烈的快感从大脑皮层上的每一道沟壑上席卷而过，将浓稠粘腻的精液毫无保留的射进Nero的体内，直到那些混杂的白色液体被挤出柔嫩红肿的后穴，淌在两人的腿间。

一声充满了满足和喜悦的低哼从他紧紧咬合的齿缝中透露出来，他觉得自己长久以来的饥饿和空缺被填满了，羁押在心底的恶魔也同样心满意足的咆哮着。

他粗重的喘息着，恋恋不舍地抽出沾满了白浊和前液的半硬阴茎，贴在身下一片狼藉的臀缝中，一种从未有过的充实和饱腹感自舌尖滑落进胃里，他惊讶的发现，往日射精后的倦怠甚至还来不及到访，新萌生的欲望就又迫不及待的钻出来。

Dante收紧禁锢着Nero的手臂，把自己的体重全部压覆在对方的身上，呼吸着那诱人的气息，感受着潮湿皮肤之下涌动着的魔力——那漂亮的，温暖的蓝色魔力像水一样扩散在他们交叠的身体四周，Nero就俯卧在这闪耀着萤萤光芒的浅滩中，眼睑低垂，在纤长的银色睫毛的间隙中，泄漏出一丝深而澄的蓝绿色，面容带着沉思般的安宁，就好像他的美是自长久以来直到这一刻，才第一次被发现并呈现出来一般。

半魔屏住呼吸，小心而温柔的轻轻碰触了一下那卷曲的睫毛，然后把一个吻印在可爱的发旋上。他起身走进盥洗室里寻找纸巾，等待这孩子的意识重新回归到身体。

当Dante擦净年轻的恶魔猎人大腿内侧的所有液体，揉皱纸巾扔进墙角的垃圾桶里，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋微微转动，并发出一声长长的，轻轻的叹息，就如同每一个清晨被生物钟唤醒时那样。

“Dante？”他有点迷惑的抿起嘴角。

“哦？清醒了？感觉有这么好？”Dante撑着手肘，好整以暇的侧卧在对方身旁，心情极佳的逗弄道。

“嗯，感觉他妈的棒极了。”Nero坦诚地点头，虽然浑身上下每一块肌肉都在因长时间的紧绷而微微发颤，几近被折断的腰部也在向大脑喋喋不休地抱怨。但是此刻欢愉的情绪连他的发尖都浸透了，他为了藏起有点升温的面颊，于是转身背对着年长的半魔，蜷缩进对方怀里，用毛刺刺的头发去扎人，又重复了一次，“这感觉真是太他妈的好了。”

“下次肯定还会更好。”Dante双手搂住怀里热乎乎的身体，语气轻浅的给出了自己的承诺。

他们就这么挤着挨在一起又躺了一会儿。Nero感到肌肉渐渐松弛下来，自己弯曲的脊背适应了身后半魔拥抱的形状，之前没注意到的，那些射进肚子里的浓稠精液和出汗后的黏腻身体开始变得有点难以忍受了。于是他艰难的撑起发软的手臂，从结实温暖的禁锢中挣脱，向床边移去。

“你要去哪？”Dante因双臂中的空虚而不满的皱眉。

“洗澡。”短发的年轻人用沙哑的声音短促的回应道。他试图坐起来，却因从难以启齿的地方传来的尖锐疼痛作罢。他羞恼地回头又瞪了对方一眼，只得歪斜着身子滑下床铺。

当双脚踩上地板时，Nero才发现打颤的双腿因不满长时间的虐待，而决意向自己罢工。但他的自尊又不准许自己摔回一开始出发的地点，只能咬紧牙关，迟缓而僵硬的向前挪动了一小步。

下一秒Dante就赶在他丢脸的栽倒前，把他扑倒在旁边干净的床上。

“喂！”年轻人心情复杂地挣扎了一下，没能甩开对方。

“等下我带你去，再躺会儿。”年长的半魔温柔地继续哄骗道。抱着Nero滚到床的中央，调转了两人的上下位置，把他安放在自己的身上。

崭新的床单和被褥一直暴露在空气中，带着干爽的凉意，而两人紧密贴合的皮肤非常温暖，Nero苦恼的发现，这美妙的感觉有点过于诱人了，远超一屁股黏稠精液带来的不适。

Dante趁机拉过被子给两人盖上，棉被轻轻压在身上的重量和充斥在间隙里的两人的体温，让年轻人陷入了一种想打哈欠的，瘫痪的感觉中。他不甘心地又挣扎了一下，但身体纹丝未动，就像大脑已经丧失了对四肢的控制权。长途奔波与睡眠不足导致的困倦，性爱后的疲惫和怠惰终于开始发挥它们的威力。

Nero的眼睑变得沉重，仿佛吸足了水分的天鹅绒幕布正缓缓垂落，色泽明净的眼眸隐藏在了长长的银色睫毛背后。他不自觉的往被子更深处滑去，Dante的胸膛和腰腹带着让人迷醉的温度和好到无法用语言精确描述的触感，那种接近漫溢的富足将他温柔吞噬。

“等下……一会儿……我……洗……要去……”Nero含糊拖沓的话语宛如睡梦中的呓语，他把脸调转了一下方向，耳朵贴近Dante的胸膛，听见皮肤之下的心脏正用一种催眠的节奏搏动。

“Okay，Okay，等下就去。”Dante轻捋对方的脊椎，继续享受着事后的温存，等待自己硌着对方小腹的半硬性器慢慢平静。他的心在这安详的惬意中缓缓沉淀，闭上眼睛，整个城市消失于视野，满是喧嚣的世界温柔退却，于是只剩下他们，在这没有明确界限的狭小空间中，这里包罗万象，有日落星升，潮汐和鱼群，大陆漂移，时间是无限的，空气是静止的，不受任何外界的打扰，那些一直包裹着他的愤怼和痛苦化为岛屿，正缓缓沉没，一个浪头过后再寻不到踪影。

Dante无意识的收紧了双臂，从似睡非睡的状态中清醒过来。他拍了拍脸颊，打起精神，向怀里的人发出邀请。

“嘿，Kid，一起去洗澡吗？”

刚刚执着于要去清洗的人此刻却没有了回应。

Dante垂下视线，Nero不知何时趴在自己缓缓升沉的胸口陷入了昏睡。两只涂着不同颜色甲油的手随意的搭在一旁，颜色斑驳脱落的参差不齐，手指微蜷带着令人惬意的温度，右脸颊挤压在自己的胸肌上，变形的柔软腮肉让削薄嘴唇弯出轻浅的弧度，端正的鼻梁和略显圆润的鼻头上沁着细小的汗珠，呼吸绵长均匀，浓密的银色睫毛轻阖，眉头舒展。这不设丝毫防备的天真面容让他看起来惊人的年轻。Dante没有动，保持着静止的姿势感受Nero结实肉体带来的重负，他借由年轻人鲜活躯体的压覆听到了自己的心跳声，听到了对方的心跳声，这两种不同频率的搏动正在缓缓合而为一，凌驾于万籁之上。

一下接着一下，平稳，有力，在此后的每一个白昼和夜晚，不论历经怎样难以想象的危难险情和无数次的九死一生，也会同样蓬勃鲜活地跃动着，他感到安心。

这一刻,Dante觉得自己其实已经爱了Nero很多很多年，甚至远在对方来到自己的面前，他就在等他了。

意识到这点，原本困扰着自己的那些难题和艰辛全都迎刃而解了。

好极了，Vergil这回怕是要打定主意杀了自己了，Dante为这个忽然跳出来的想法牵动了嘴角。此刻兄长名字带来的痛苦成为了一株值于胸口的荆棘，他惊讶的发现，这伤口不知何时已不再流血了，只余下正在缓慢愈合的纵横伤痕和轻微的疼痛。

Nero是对的，他也同样处于痛苦之中，需要他们的帮助，而他们会找到他的。

接下来的旅途变的令人翘首以盼，凝胶状的白云，冻僵的蔚蓝天穹，冬日明亮的阳光和向着远方无限延伸的公路。或许他可以把自己和Vergil——他的胸口轻微的疼痛了一下，无异于一个咳嗽造成的震颤。或许自己可以把他和Vergil在地狱里，这几个月之间发生的所有事情都慢慢讲给Nero听，也可以向Nero盘问姬莉叶和她男友的事情，或许还可以……可以向他讲述那些盘桓在自己脑海里的，关于回家之后的美妙设想。

Dante觉得自己在等待。

他瞥向窗外，等待漆黑的夜空亮起来，透出冬天黎明特有的苍白，等待着闪着微光的银灰色雾气，被初露端倪的阳光缓缓蒸融。

他等待着铂金色的晨曦悄然从高耸的输电线路塔的顶端淋下，滴落在空旷的沥青马路上。

等待着那透明的光线跋涉数百万英里的黑暗，只为到访这间简陋的旅馆，抚上他们两人光裸的皮肤。而Nero安憩在他的怀中，带着暖洋洋的，动物般的惬意，初生的晨光亲吻他的发梢，反射出熠熠如金的闪光。

 

而这一切，都是他确定自己会等到的。

 

 

——End ——

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面的话 ：  
> 其实促成写这篇簧文的主要目的是我想借孤儿院小盆宇们的手给Nero抹指甲油（升龙拳警告）  
> Nero真是世界的珍宝，我爱他，我爱他，我爱他！重要的事情说三遍。  
> PS.一个短篇簧文也能写的如此艰难，各种卡剧情，我已经是个废物了。


End file.
